


Tune my Heart, Like You Would a Piano.

by akinikko



Series: Piano Prodigy & Trainee Journalist AU [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has his first Teen Crush, Allen is Thirsty for Kanda, Allen's appearance is 1000 percent self indulgent, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Players Kanda & Alma, College Student Tyki Mikk, Dark Humor, FLANTER (Flirty Banter) between Allen and Kanda, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Honestly same tho Allen., Honestly they all swear... Even Froi., I'm kinda sorry... but not that much., IT Tech Lavi, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda is Nice but only to Alma and Allen, Kanda is a smart cookie... everyone is just smarter, M/M, Mentions of Mana Walker, Mentions of Nea, Mentions of Sheril, Nonbinary Alma Karma, Piano Prodigy Allen Walker, ROAD IS ACTUALLY NOT OBSESSED WITH ALLEN, Rated M (for) : Innuendos & Swearing (mostly), Road appears... sometimes, Rules are not made to be broken... but they get broken anyway, Teen Angst, Trainee Journalist Kanda Yuu, WARNING : Paranoia / Anxiety, Will Cross appear... Who the fuck knows?, Wiselma, Yullen, except Allen, lots of innuendos, lucky - Freeform, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: October half term deadline. Oh, Halloween, he could do that, this was going to be a piece of cake. Turning the first page, the student frowned because no, no he could not do this, this deadline would be missed because;One: it was a cover story and he has never done one before.and,Two: raising his hand, looking up from the booklet on his desk."Yes Kanda?""Who is Allen Walker?"The silence that followed his question had him dying a little on the inside, as everyone looked at him with varying expression from confusion to absolute distraught."Uh… Did I… Say something wrong?""Where have you been for the past three years Kanda?"





	Tune my Heart, Like You Would a Piano.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this actually began because I'm thirsty for Allen with an undercut for some god forsaken reason. Lord help me. 
> 
> SO I suddenly I had the idea of; 
> 
> Oh Allen would so flaunt an undercut kinda like Hanzo's casual skin style from OW, in one of those really neat suits, because he plays piano AND like HE KNOWS what he is doing, HE knows HE LOOKS GOOD.
> 
> He would purposely try pursue media student Kanda who has to do a report on him, so they both play hard to get.
> 
> Lavi and Lena are all like "yeah he thinks your the bees knees, the fire that lights up his body, you are literally the man heㅡ" and Kanda has to stop them right there because, Allen be 14 going in 15 and "what the actual fuck guys"
> 
> But like Allen thinks he is being subtle and he REALLY isn't. Kanda has been intrigued by this Prodigy know as Allen Walker for a good two years. He is screwed.
> 
> Allen isn't being subtle. Kanda notices. Allen is screwed. But... Kanda is also screwed.
> 
> •
> 
> So yeah that's basically how this came around. Enjoy.
> 
> NOTE : This has no underage shit. Like I honestly am keeping this to the legal age. 
> 
> Since I like keeping all my dgm fics based in England, once again we are in England.
> 
> Legal age here is 16.
> 
> WARNINGS : There will be innuendos and small time make out sessions, BUT nothing underage. 'Cause honestly... what fucking 14/15 yro doesn't know innuendos or make out with their boyfriend/girlfriends?

So here is how it started. First year sixth form, the beginning of a new term and his friends had already roped him into a relationship that was bound to begin before he even left sixth form. All because of one journalist project he had to do, and the school's prodigal pianist ㅡ who he is now dating ㅡ and a group of friends that like to make everyone's business their own.

Well, if that didn't happen then, it wouldn't really be secondary school would it?

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

"Alright. You are each getting a project for the first month of this term. I expect it to be done and dusted by the deadline, unless something important and I mean _ important _ ㅡ I am looking at you Stuart, ㅡ comes up and you need more time."

Chattering, things being thrown across the class, it was surprising that sixth formers still acted like they were in year seven. Taking the booklet from the teacher as she passed him, dark eyes glanced at the criteria. October half term deadline. Oh, Halloween, he could do that, this was going to be a piece of cake. Turning the first page, the student frowned because no, no he could not do this, this deadline would be missed because;

One, it was a cover story and he has never done one before,

and,

Two, raising his hand, looking up from the booklet on his desk.

"Yes Kanda?"

"Who is Allen Walker?" The silence that followed his question had him dying a little on the inside, as everyone looked at him with varying expression from confusion to absolute distraught. "Uh… Did I… Say something wrong?"

"Where have you been for the past three years Kanda?"

"Oh… Okay I said something wrong… Thanks for laying it down gently Mrs. W."

"Chelsea… After class please take Kanda to the music hall."

"Yes, Mrs. Wilson."

Kanda frowned, and turned back to his booklet, reading over the prompt of his criteria. He had to make a cover story on this so called school Prodigy; Allen Walker, and it had to be handed in by half term. That gave him just under two months.

Great.

♤

"Again, from the top."

Deep inhale, fingers stretching, exhale. He has this, he has done this so many times, it's fine.

"Walker! Did you not hear me, from the top lets go chop chop Chopin." The man flicked through his sheet as he directed another assistant to sort something out, and when the boy did not start, the teacher let out an irritated sigh. "What are you waiting for, Mozart to resurrect or something boy?"

"No, sorry Sir."

Lifting his hands, he soon began playing again, eyes closed, breathing paced at a calm speed, he knew this score, it was_ his _ score. Not Mozart or Chopin, no Tchaikovsky or Bach. Just his score, his and Mana's.

"Excuse us for intruding."

"Oh, Miss Knight. What brings you here?"

"Ah, Mrs Wilson told me to bring Kanda to introduce him to Walker, as his project is based around the musical area."

"I see. Well, if you just take a seat, we'll be with you in one moment. Mr. Walker is currently practicing for the upcoming show."

Kanda nodded staying silent, as he glanced at the boy sitting at the grand piano. Fingers locking together nervously, as he stretched and massaged them from constantly having to work them as he played. He knew a little on music, thanks to his father and step brother, ㅡ they preferred not to use the word adopted or guardian ㅡ obsession with classical music.

"Again!"

"Yes Sir." He sounded tired, his fingers faltered before setting them on his lap and turned to his teacher. "Uhm… Sir…?" The man looked at Allen, in question. "Shall I do my other score or continue with this one?"

"Try your second piece."

"Right."

The sound of shuffling papers was the only thing heard with soft quiet whispers from the teacher and his assistant. Kanda glanced around the hall, as Chelsea sat next to him, already researching for her project on her tablet, though eventually his gaze did land back onto the boy at the piano.

He was wearing that same godforsaken uniform that both himself and Lavi had burned as soon as they hit sixth form and would never have to wear it again, though what really caught Kanda's eye was the small little treble clef behind the boy's ear that you wouldn't notice unless you really looked closely, not that he was doing that or anything.

Blinking, when a small smirk appeared across the kid's face really stooped Kanda. Silver eyes glanced at him, before going back to the music sheet, leaving Kanda confused and somewhat intrigued.

"He got you."

"W-what?"

"Allen. He does that with everyone." Kanda turned to face Chelsea as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, still staring at her tablet though. "Like gives this kind of look."

"Look?"

"Yeah it's like; a grin with this glint in his eyes like he knows something you don't, look and then pretends nothing happened." Chelsea just shrugs and locks her tablet, to glance up at Allen as he played more. "You're not the first he has done that too."

"Not sure I understand but whatever, he is just a brat that is letting the rep get to him."

"Oh? So you do know who he is?"

"No. I don't, and honestly I really couldn't care but since he is basically the main act of my stupid project, I have to care now."

"Mhm, you always get straight to the point Kanda, i like that in people…" Kanda looked at her when she smiled softly at him, and he just shrugged in return. "Well I have to go to the library anyway, after all there is only so much you can get from the internet."

"Hn. Thanks, for bringing me here…"

"No problem. Careful okay. Allen is a snake."

"I'll keep that in mind."

♤

It had only been ten minutes or so after Chelsea left that the teacher ㅡ who Kanda still did not know the name of, ㅡ decided to wrap up the practice, as apparently lunch was soon, and he had other students to tend to. At that Kanda grabbed his bag and stood up from the seat, pausing at the end of the row, whilst the kid stood there bag in hand listening to the feedback from his teacher, and Kanda definitely did not disregard the glances sent his way during the process.

"So."

Allen stopped a few meters from Kanda. Instantly Kanda was a little on guard about how to act around the kid. Something bugged him, but he wasn't sure what, and now that he was closer Kanda noticed a few little more details about the kid. Such as how; his hair was practically as white as snow, the undercut showed nicely when his hair is tied back into one of those basic hipster buns, that there was definitely treble clef ink behind and a little below his ear, the scar that sat over his left eye that he couldn't see from where he was sitting. It was a terrible angle where his seat was honestly. His eyes really were a grey silver colour, a rare eye colour honestly, it was intriguing to say the least, Kanda had never met anyone with the eye colour. 

His bag was slung over his shoulder, hands in his hoodie pockets that he wore over his blazer as it was lunch time now, headphone in one ear, a lazy smirk on his lips like he knows exactly what Kanda was doing, like he was used to it.

He probably was.

Kanda had come to terms that he was immensely and royally screwed. How can a fourteen year old look like this, and make his throat go dry so easily? Lavi was not going to let him live this down _ for a long time. _

Allen loved it though. There was no lie, call him an attention whore if you may, but he _ loved _ the quiet examination that Kanda was giving him. He thrived for this, and he wasn't going to deny that he was doing his own little examining either. Silver eyes glanced over the student in front of him, well fitted jeans that almost looked like formal trousers, a nice casual shirt that fit him perfectly. A big danger zone for Al, he loved fitted clothes on men, and women alike. Hair tied back in a high ponytail, Allen lowkey wondered what he would look like with his hair down.

He had to hold back the groan, because god, he was at that age where everything was a confusing mess, and holy crap this guy was hot.

"You're Kanda Yuu… Yeah, I know who you are, you are a friend of Lenalee's and Lavi's."

"Oh. That makes that a little easier."

_ Fuck. _ Allen stared at the teen. He hadn't heard his voice yet, and honestly _ Fuck. _

"So. Let's make this short and simple. You are the story I have to do for my media project."

"Oh. Are you like… A part of the news club or something? I know Lavi does the website news crap, that keeps parents up to date with events and stuff…"

"No, just something I was given as a project criteria. I don't know if they'll use it or not for any of that."

"Okay. That's good. I'm not fond of having personal reasonings out in the open… That's basically what this story is gonna be on, because it's a reporter thing, right?"

"Uhn…" Pausing for a second, he opened his bag and dug through the papers before finding his booklet. "I… Have to make a story on the Prodigy known as Allen Walker…" 

"So. A report."

"I guess so, kid."

"Don't call me kid. Ya only like two years older, idiot." Allen blinked a little, "By the way… Are you Japanese?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Information doesn't come for free, Kanda. You gotta either earn it or exchange it."

Allen shrugged and walked off, leaving Kanda standing there confused and most definitely worried. He just basically got bitch slapped by a fucking year ten, a goddamn fourteen year old, verbally as well, jesus he would've preferred a physical attack honestly. Not to mention the fact he was also refused information he needed so he can pass his first project of the term.

"Shit, I am so screwed."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

A week had passed, and Kanda was trying to figure out a way to get information, actually just time with Allen, to gather information without having to reveal anything about himself. Lucky for him, he has two friends who are friends with Allen, and also like to stick their noses in other people's business. This was also known as, Lavi is screwing around with someone that knows Allen very well.

Lavi's words, not his.

"Okay so, what did you need, Yuu?"

"Sleep. Financial stability. A life and new family…"

"Whoa. Snap out of it. It's been what, a week? Shit man, mad times huh? Maybe you should come chill next sat with Tyki and Me."

"What and kill my brain cells with alcohol and shit weed?"

"Okay rude, although that's a fair point, still rude."

Kanda shrugged as he drank his drink. Eyes instantly finding a certain kid. Lavi blinked at his friend before following his gaze to Lenalee and Allen. An all knowing smirk that Kanda honest to god despised, made an appearance over his friends lips. He hates when Lavi is being a calculating little shit, and storing everything that happens around him.

"Tell me, about him. Who is he?"

"Oh… That's Allen… Wait. KANDA HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ALLEN?"

"Oh shit, shut the fuck up!"

"Yuu. My dude, brother from another mother. My homie, I love you, but what the actual fuck. He is literally the school prodigy!"

"Look I asked who he is not a fucking life story Lavi."

Mrs Wilson didn't say he couldn't go to others for information.

"Alright. He is Allen Walker, he is basically the school's music prodigy in piano and classical music. _ The _ Allen Walker, who has won so much for this school in only two years. Like I kid you not, ninety percent of the trophies in our cabinets near the reception mostly have his name on them."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's only fourteen too. Like sweet jesus, literally because that kid has a major bloody sweet tooth, he is the man of the school. I only know this since he is somewhat related ta Tyki and we get lit every Sat night."

Kanda stared at Lavi wide eyed after that last sentence. What the actual hell? Why was he friends with this guy?

"Lavi. He is like what twelveㅡ"

"Fourteen. I swear I just said that to youㅡ"

"And you already get him high as a fucking kite on Saturdays?"

"To be honest. It was once, and it was an accident."

"Jesus christ."

"So what, big deal, we did the same in year ten. That's probably why we are where we are now honestly..." Lavi grinned as Kanda scoffed and took a gulp from his bottle. "Oh! He seriously has the hots for you mate."

"Hhㅡ"

And he chokes. Lavi grunts in disgust but also ends up laughing because Kanda just set the bottle down on the table not so gently so more water escaped, well what was left by the looks of things. He is somewhat covered in water, somewhat of a flustered mess, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

"W-what!"

"Just saying."

Kanda stared at Lavi before wiping his mouth from the excess water, clearing his throat as Lavi awkwardly patted him on the back still not caring to hold his chuckles back, which earned him the rest of the bottle over his own head. He deserved that.

"Kid doesn't know what he is talking about."

"No probably not, but hey. You never know. Plus he _ was _ high."

Kanda shoved Lavi, before turning back to his notebook now damp note book, jotting down a few things that Lavi had said, completely leaving out the Saturday nights and a few other details. Lavi now rambling on about being wet and something completely different.

♤

Meanwhile the two at the table didn't notice the silver gaze aimed at them, as Lenalee paused and looked at her young friend, following his gaze. Though she did notice the way Allen subtly licked his lips eyes trained on one Kanda Yuu, as the Asian tried to escape Lavi's hug whilst the redhead just laughed at his friend's current distress and inner turmoil.

"Shit."

"We get it, you are having your first teen crush, puberty sucks I know. Allen you got a fucking lesson now lets go, you can oogle Kanda later jesus christ."

"But, fuck Lena…"

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have told him and I quote _ 'information doesn't come for free Kanda.' _ and what was the last part again? Oh right _ 'either earn it or exchange it.' _ Great job, Al."

"I get it. I messed up. Please stop rubbing it in my face."

"Please stop complaining about how apparently illegal it is for Kanda to wear clothes."

"Wellㅡ"

"Allen, hun. It would be even more illegal if Kanda _ didn't _wear clothes." Directing the kid by his shoulders to his music room with a sigh, "Now. Please stop thirsting for him and go to your piano lessons."

"Okay."

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Right, sorry. Seeya later Lena."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Two days later and Kanda had possibly low key cornered Allen in the library during a break he had, which was Allen's only break. The albino blinked up at him, as he gripped his bag strap, only to sit down in front of him.

"Fine. What do you want to know, because I only have like just over a month left before the deadline and all I have is what everyone already knows about you…"

"Whoa. Chill." Allen smiled setting his pencil down and leaning back in his chair. "Well you could start by answering the question from a week and a half ago."

"Fine yes. Im Japanese, I grew up in China and France though."

"Oh… How many languages do you speak?"

"Five. English, Japanese, French, Turkish and Chinese."

"Holy crap. That's fucking awesome." 

Allen blinked leaning forward in his chair as Kanda sighed.

"My god, okay my turn, _merde_ this like twenty one questions." Kanda sighed and looked at the kid. "Why piano? Why not something else?"

"That's two questions… but i see you are getting straight to the point." Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My father… Was a pianist. Not a well known one, just local."

"Okay. Where are you from, originally?"

"Hm? England."

"No I mean which part?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. I was picked up by my father down southㅡ Wait. This isn't going in the story right? I mean this is really fucking personal."

"Language Mr. Walker."

"Huh? What? Why am I only getting told off?"

The librarian glared at him before he lifted his hands in defence and sighed dejectedly at the outcome.

"I won't put it in. Give me a cover up, I'll use that instead."

"Oh in that case. Liverpool, we travelled a lot due to gigs. Dad and Nea were both musicians, Nea taught me how to play whilst Dad showed me how to write it all."

"Can I?"

"Oh yeah, my teacher already knows all my scores are original pieces, so the rest of the school should know that."

"Hn. Let me know if you don't want me to add anything."

"Right, but my break is over so… Lunch?"

"Can't do lunch. Basketball."

Allen gulped and nodded his throat going dry because shit man, Kanda was probably a gift sent by the heavens. A media kid who also is on the basketball team. No wonder jeans on him were a murder weapon in the making for Allen's poor soul.

"O-oh uhm… tomorrow or something then. Gotta dash."

Kanda nodded as Allen practically shot out of the library. Leaving a confused Kanda, only for him to look down at his notes with a sigh. Not enough, basically everything was going slow and Kanda was worried that he wouldn't make the deadline.

♤

"Hey… Lena…"

Violet eyes turned to look at the caller, as she sighed with a small smile, it was rare for people to visit her in the art room, or on break or at lunch unless you were Allen or Lavi.

"Kanda… Whaddup?"

"I need help."

He sat down next to her, avoiding the palette of paint that was in front of him, bag on his lap as he slouched in his chair and sighed. On the other hand, she wore her uniform, the same one as what Allen and most of the student body wore, just the girls version, with an apron over it to avoid paint splatters ruining it. Her dark hair pushed back by a headband, admittedly Kanda missed her long hair, but Lena wanted a change and who was Kanda to stop Lenalee from changing? 

"What's wrong?"

"I got a project… that needs to be in before October half term." He licked his lips, and stared at the paint. "It's about the kid… I mean it's about Walker."

"Oh."

"Not my choice of topic. Mrs Wilson gave it, criteria and topic at the same time."

"I see." Setting the paint brushes into the water with a quiet sigh, Lenalee turned to look at him. "Well what do you need to know?"

"Nothing too personal. I've already said I wouldn't do that. Kinda made a deal with him, for information."

"So you're gonna lie in the story?"

"What's new? Most articles are lies anyway. Just another one to add to the pile… Plus he agreed."

"Fair, well to start with," Lena smiled softly, "He is so gone for you, like damn. He never stops talking about _ 'the media kid who has to do a report on me' _ and well you get my gist. I'm sure Lavi has mentioned it as well."

"Goddammit not the info i'm looking for Lena."

"But ya still thankful. I can tell."

Kanda growled and dragged a hand over his face tiredly. It had been a week and a half and he hasn't written anything at all, and all his friends are telling him is that the kid has the hots for him. Allen just gives him personal info that he refuses to put in, because the kid is still young and he doesn't want to destroy him over a stupid project. Though there have been a few cover ups handed to him. Actually Kanda had probably said more about himself than what Allen had said on him.

"Please, I'm not going to beg, but i'm desperate. I only have just over a month and I haven't written shit. Lavi wont get off my back with the twenty one questions on why I haven't written anything and it's been almost two weeks."

"Okay. Okay sorry. Kanda, have you actually slept at all?"

"No. Paranoia is getting to me again. I got a game coming up, this media project and I was given another project in science, I got an essay to write in English."

"Try meditating?"

"God. I have. Who knew sixth form could be so foul."

They both fell quiet when the door opened, neither of them hearing the footsteps, before the current talk of the topic stepped in, just to run and hide in one of the cupboards.

"Al?" Lenalee blinked and paused her convo with Kanda, before making her way to the cupboard. "Hey, Ally you good?"

"Oh.. Hi Lena, yeah just… running."

"Oh?"

"_ He _ is here…"

"Oh… No. Does Lavi know?"

"Probably had a heads up from Tyki, but can you just hide me for like a couple of hours? Please."

"You could always hide in the sixth form common building… no one goes in there."

Lenalee looked over at Kanda and blinked as he stared at the ceiling tiredly. The door opening somewhat as the kid peeked out a tad bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you there. I got a lesson anyway. Not that I want to confront Mrs Wilson."

"Oh. Sorry Kanda. I promise next time."

"It's fine."

Allen stepped out of the cupboard and looked at Lenalee, before pulling his hood over his head. The girl just gestured her head towards Kanda as he made his way through the door that led to another empty art room. Nervously Allen looked back at Lena, in somewhat mock betrayal as well, because she knew exactly how confused he was when it came to Kanda, but at the same time he was more worried about getting caught by Road and her father.

♤

"Family issues?"

Allen stumbled in his steps at the sudden question, inhaling sharply because honestly, Allen doesn't think Kanda understands what he does to him unknowingly. Nodding slowly and biting his lip silver gaze glancing anywhere and everywhere keeping an eye out for the girl and her father. 

"Something like that. Not exactly family… Close friends of the family."

"Hm."

They reached the building and Kanda pulled the door open for him, allowing the kid to go in first, and when he didn't, Kanda let out an exhausted sigh and just nudged him forward.

"If you are gonna hide, hurry up. Kids, jesus christ."

"I'm not a fucking kid."

"Yeah well you are to me." Kanda tugged at his hood, before attacking his hair in a kind of patronising way. "Heads up, we are three years apart, not two."

Batting his hand away with a growl, Allen soon turned his back to Kanda as he walked through the door. The teen glanced at him, when the door closed and the words registered in Allen's head, blinking as silver locked with dark blue, and a frown laced Kanda's lips at the pianist's shocked expression.

"What? You think I didn't know your age? You're in year ten, there are only two options. Fourteen or Fifteen. Plus I have Lavi as a friend."

"Makes sense. Lavi does like to talk."

"Oh, kid you haven't seen the worst. This way."

They fell into an awkward silence again as Kanda took him up to the common room. Upon entering the room, the teen was not expecting people to be there. Closing the door quietly, Kanda pursed his lips and nodded.

"We have a situation…" Allen blinked at him. "People."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… but… Okay what lesson should you have now?"

"Uh I think IT."

"Good. That's actually great. Lavi is meant to have computer science. Which means he is in the IT suit."

"Yer gonna dump me on him aint ya."

"Exactly because as much as I would like to sit and talk, im already getting my ass whooped by Mrs Wilson for not meeting checkpoints on this project."

"Right… the one about me?"

"Look. I have other lessons, and basketball. You have fucking rehearsals and actual set lessons, unlike ours where we have free hours you dont get that till Lenalee's year to be honest."

"Wait not this year."

"They lie."

"What."

"Yup. Lies. It's not till year eleven." Glancing at the kid he snorts. "Come on, I'll take you to Lavi, Moyashi."

"Moyaㅡ what! You can't just fucking switch out from English like that. Oh my God."

Allen stumbled after him gulping slightly because holy shit the slur from English to Japanese was something that he did not expect to enjoy. Fuck you body, and stupid changes, screw puberty, why cant he just be a rock or something.

"I did, I can, and I'll continue to do it, chiot."

"Holy _ fuck _."

Allen had to pause before he fell over. This was a cruel game. This was mean. This was doing things that he didn't quite fully comprehend at this moment in time. So why was Kanda doing this to him, the teen didn't even know him. Allen understood one thing, Kanda was mean, and dangerous for his health.

As soon as they made it to the IT suit, Lavi perked up when his name was called out by Kanda. Good it was a free lesson, which meant not teacher supervision.

"Oh Rabbit. Delivery for you, now I gotta lesson to get to. Seeya later dòuzi."

"Byㅡ _ fuck _off!"

Allen shoved Kanda away from him as the elder laughed and walked off leaving the two of them alone. Allen just stood there awkwardly but also trying to quell his anger and whatever the fuck else was happening to him when he was around that man.

"Is he switching languages again? That's nothing new. He does it a lot when he is angry."

Lavi gestured for him to come sit, not even asking why the pianist was in the sixth form building, he probably figured it had to do with the message he got from Tyki earlier.

"It's pretty hot right? When he does it?"

Allen took a deep breath to stop himself from grabbing one of these keyboards and just hitting Lavi with it repeatedly.

"_ Shut _ . _ Up. _"

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

"Why are we at school, on the weekend?"

"Kid, Lavi's gotta keep the website updated on events. Today is the first basketball game of the school terms."

"Oh… wait. No. No I want to go home."

"He figured it out. You owe me twenty Lavi."

"It'll be fine Ally. Come, you can stay with me."

"No. I can't go in _ there _. Are you trying to give me heartache?"

"Wow. He really is so far gone. I guess you weren't kidding that night." Tyki paused as they waited for Lavi to catch up. "What was it you said…?"

Allen sighed.

"He really wears our sports uniform like it was made for him."

"I remember that. Heh, you were so out of it that night Al."

Allen frowned at Tyki, as he gestured to Lavi, telling him to sort his man out, all whilst nervously playing with the sleeves of his jumper. His gaze flickering to the entrance of the school's sports hall, where all the loud chattering was coming from.

"That's the sports uniform. _ This _ is different! I'm not ready for the _jersey_. I'm weak. Plus he probably doesn't even want me here, I'm just a reminder of the only project he is currently failing in!"

"Christ. Is this your first breakdown?"

"Well it is his first teen crush."

"Allen. You're going to be fine. It's only what? Forty maybe fifty minutes?"

"That's somewhat counting breaks, timeouts or extra time."

"Right, right. Look if you need to run, go we ain't gonna stop ya." Lavi chuckled. "I remember my first teen crush."

"It was me."

"Not the point Ty."

"God. I wish I was a rock sometimes. I wouldn't have to see you guys be all gross with each other."

Allen grumbled as he made his way to the hall, arms linked with Lenalee, Lavi and Tyki behind them. Glancing over his shoulder he just groaned in disgust at the pda the two were showing. Tyki's arm over Lavi's shoulder, as Lavi just began to set up his camera, laughing at whatever Tyki was telling him.

"Fyi. Close your door Tyki. I am scarred enough thanks."

"Fuck off, Kid."

"There back to the usual Al. Now lets go before the game starts without us."

♤

It's the first game of the season, and honestly Kanda was not looking forward to it. He was roped into being on the basketball team by Alma, and Tyki ㅡ when Tyki was at the school ㅡ and now he couldn't leave, because Alma decided to be a little bitch and appoint him as captain after their year ends.

Fuck you Alma.

"Yo, Yuu. Who's that with Lavi, Lena and Tyki… Never seen him before."

"Huh?" Kanda looked up from where he finished wrapping his ankles, and wrists. "Oh. It's 'Yashi… I am meant to be doing a report on him in media. Fils de chienne, I'm going to kill him. Merde."

"Yuu. Ya at it again báichī."

"So fucking what."

"Anyway let's go, the rest of the team is waiting."

Kanda just grumbled under his breath in a mix of different languages, mainly french and japanese, as he finished slipping his trainers on and followed Alma onto the court to meet with their team and coach

"Still gonna kill him after the game."

Alma just patted him on the back and laughed at his irritation. It was good, because an irritated Kanda meant a formidable opponent Kanda. Alma quietly thanked Lavi for his ingenious ideas.

♤

Honestly. The game went okay. They lost a on quatre, won the rest. Their school came out on top and would be advancing onwards. Lavi was currently congratulating Alma and Kanda, asking them questions for the school website, before moving onto their coach and the opposing school for answers to his questions. Lenalee congratulated them as well, as Tyki just gave them an awkward hug and praised his former teammates.

Right at this moment, Allen is pretty sure he has astral projected outside his body, because he was finished like done. Font size thirty, bold, italics and underlined.  ** _Finished_**. He felt like an opponent in street fighter, post-game Kanda as his opponent. One hit knockout.

Damn. Lena was right, he was thirsting over Kanda.

"Oi. Yashi."

"Whㅡat?"

_ Fuck. _ He choked. It's fine. He is fine. It's cool, he totally wasn't ogling Kanda, like _hahaha_, totally was not doing that. Who was he honestly trying to convince because he was pretty sure he wasn't fooling any of them.

"C'mere."

"Oh uhm… o-okay."

Lenalee tilted her head at her friend, before pursing her lips together in understanding and sighed to herself quietly before linking arms with the kid.

"This is Alma, Ally. They're Kanda's childhood friend. Inseparable honestly, unless at school."

"Shut up Lena…"

"Awe Yuu is going shy~"

Allen blinked before nodding, subtle watching as Alma dodged Kanda attempts of catching them in a choke hold, in retaliation to the teasing shot at him. He felt his breath hitch when he caught wind of the slurs between English and one of the other languages Kanda knew, probably Chinese by the familiar words he has heard from Lenalee and her brother's conversations

"I need air."

"Okay."

"Like… now. I have to go.

"Oh… OHH. Right I'll let Lavi and Tyki know."

"Thanks."

He throat felt dry as a desert and he just needed air and a bottle of water. He was in too deep, and he couldn't find a way out of this hole he had dug himself when he refused to help Kanda straight away in the rehearsal hall. Lenalee was right, he has screwed himself over.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Two weeks later, and this time it's Allen that corners Kanda. Not in the library, not it's in the lunch hall. He is just sitting there with Lavi trying to enjoy his food, which is impossible with Lavi around and suddenly Allen is there. Hands slamming on the table, silence filling the hall at the abrupt sound. The kid took a deep breath, and looked at Kanda as the elder just sat there his spoon dangling from his mouth, sundae on the table.

"We need to taㅡ wait i thought you didn't like sweet stuff?"

"He doesn't…" Kanda frowned, as he took another small scoop of the sundae. "It was yours."

"Shut the up fuck."

"See. Denial."

He choked. Avoiding eye contact completely as he dropped his spoon, and cleaned his face awkwardly. 

"Also, pretty sure its; shut the fuck up." Kanda punched his arm. "But.. Each to their own, bro. Each to their own."

"Foutre le camp, Lavi." Kanda shoved the redhead before looking back to Allen. "Why do we need to talk?"

"Not here."

"Huh… Oh."

"What? Are you guys keeping secrets? No fair. Why can't I listen in?"

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut. See you in homeroom."

Kanda was only just able to grab his bag before literally being dragged out of the hall by the sprout. Whispers making their comeback as they exited the hall and Lavi just sat there in silent confusion, but when a small grin replaced his confused one, he knew it was time to investigate on his two friends, he was curious to the outcome of this transition between the two.

♤

Three weeks into the term, and just a month and a week left. Kanda hadn't done crap on his media project and Allen had noticed. He didn't need Lavi's IQ of like 300 or whatever to figure out where this conversation was heading.

"Okay. This isn't going to work, you are going to fail if you don't ask me shit."

"Okay so?"

"I literally have a week till my performance, and all I keep worrying about is how you are going to fail if I don't start answering questions."

They both stood under the stairs near the history rooms, not the best place but good enough for Allen at this moment in time. Hushed whispers between them, because students were still walking past them, thank god there was loud chatter between the students otherwise Allen didn't think whispering would be enough. Kanda just stayed silent as Allen messed with the strings of his hoodie, scratching the back of his leg with his boot clad foot, braces knocking the chains hanging from his belt hooks on his shorts, together.

Oh right it was a non-uniform day today. God how he remembered those. They were the pinnacle of bullying.

"Okay, look. You worry about yourself."

"Kanda!"

"Look my grades are not your problem, 'Yashi."

"God, okay, stop that… _ Fuck _."

Allen took a deep breath as he flexed his fingers and fidget in his spot. Kanda hummed before looking around and nudging the pianist under the stairs more folding his arms at the panic that was literally radiating from Allen.

"Okay. Cut the crap, what's the real reason you dragged me here, don't bullshit me, chiot."

"Nnn stop, with the pet names!"

"Allen."

"Fine!" It was whispered shouted and he sighed before avoiding Kanda's gaze. "I… shit."

Kanda let out a low growl, before carefully taking Allen's chin in his hand, and lifting it to face him.

"Tell me. Stop skirting around it. Get to the point and then it'll be over with, there is honestly no point in dragging it out, 'Yashi."

"I like you." Allen choked out. "And I don't mean I like you as a friend, at least I dont think its that. I mean I do like you as a friend, but I also mean, that you are really hot and I really fucking like you."

"Are you done?"

"No. I'm not, because I think I am in love with you, but I don't want to know if I am because you are literally going to leave in a year and I'm stuck here for another two or three."

"Okay." Kanda nodded, before pulling the albino into a hug. "Better?"

"Mhm. Much. I'm sorry."

"I figured it was something like this."

"You did?"

"Yeah… You weren't honestly as subtle as you thought at the basketball game, 'Yashi."

"Oh god. Jesus Christ."

"I may seem like I don't care, but honestly. I only remember things I want to remember, I only take note of things I feel I need to, but that doesn't mean I just forget about the other stuff as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Like…"

Kanda stood there, when Allen stepped back, shoving his hands into his jacket. He quietly went through his thoughts, like a film trying to grab one that would be more explanatory.

"You told me to write Liverpool in my report because you didn't want people to know that you don't really know where you were born." Kanda looked at him and smirked. "Or when you thought I didn't notice you watching me from the music building, with Lenalee about two weeks ago on my break."

"Iㅡ uhm…"

"Or that you thought I was actually sixteen, when i'm seventeen."

Allen spluttered at the reply before flustering a bright red, gritting his teeth with a quiet growl.

"That's not fair! How was I meant to know if you were born before September or not?"

"Hm. June, 'Yashi. I was born in June."

"Oh… Wait you're older than Lavi?!"

"Held back a year when I moved here from France. Something about grading systems."

"T-that makes sense to why you still have a year left…"

Kanda nodded and chuckling at the sudden realisation that crossed Allen's face, before ruffling the white hair. Yanking the hood over Allen's head, before leaning towards him and raising his chin. Kanda gently kissed above his scar and then pulled the strings of his hoodie, closing his hood completely, covering his flustered face before walking off.

"If you really want to help me, meet me after school, Dòuzi."

"K-Kanda what wa- _ shit _!"

Allen pulled his hood down, flustering a bright red, before he moved his hand to his forehead biting his lip as he took a deep breath calming himself down, just to grab his bag and run to where he had left Lenalee in the art room to find Kanda.

♤

"So what? You have a fourteen year old pinning you?"

"Alma, don't make me come in there and slap you."

"Feel free, just be careful. Wet floor and all."

"Why are we friends again?"

"Dunno. Let me know when you figure that out, I'd love to know the answer as well."

"Whatever, how's Wise?"

"Oh he's amazing. In every way. You missed him though, came down last weekend."

"Sorry, Froi planned a family night, I can't escape no matter how hard I try."

Kanda laid on the benches, staring at the ceiling as the shower stopped, and his friend stepped out. Alma quietly laughed at the truth in that reply, as they began to get changed, Froi was a force not to be reckoned with. Closing his locker, only to sit in front of Kanda once they were done and gently smiled at him.

"What are you going to do, though?"

"I… I don't know."

"Have you kissed him?"

"Not… exactly."

Kanda frowned when the silence fell over them. He did, but not how Alma was probably thinking. His friend was probably thinking in the way you'd kiss your partner, and that is definitely not how he had kissed Allen.

"Yuu."

"I didn't kiss him. I just… _ fuck. _"

Kanda sat up and poked above Alma's left eye, where Allen's scar was located before lowering his gaze and hand.

"Yuu. Goddammit."

"Shut up. Okay, I can't help it."

"I know. I know… Just. You fall so strongly. Like it's been what? A month?"

Kanda shook his head, his gaze flickered to Alma before averting it back to the floor, as Alma frowned, as they stared at Kanda in pure acknowledgement.

"Oh you fucking liar." The first punch. "So you did know who he was?" Second one. "This whole time?"

Kanda nodded quietly, rubbing his arm. Alma sounded frustrated with himself more than anything, probably because he only now realised what half of the excuses for not meeting up on certain days were really about. Alma just sighed as they pulled their friend into a hug, Kanda instantly wrapping his arms around the teen, as they rubbed his back soothingly.

"He just… He was panicking, and it sounded like he was honestly ready to drop this performance that he had been practicing for since probably before the beginning of term, just because I have missed like what three check-in's with Mrs Wilson on this stupid story."

"Hey, hey come on. Yuu, please." Alma just sighed out a tired laugh. "You know I am the one who is meant to cry and shit right?"

"Alma. I don't want to get any closer, but I have to pass this project and I can't do that when I need to get close to him. I was perfectly fine with watching him from afar, and now he knows I _ actually _ exist."

"Honestly… He probably already knew you existed, you forget he is related to Wisley and Tyki… somehow… Which means, he came to our basketball games."

"Right… but I mean… He _ likes _me Alma, and I have no idea what I am meant to do with that."

"Act normal. You didn't tell him right, about how you ignore and store information?"

"Uhm."

"Okay, you did. So acting normal is a no go."

"That was out of the question the second I fucking kissed his forehead Alma."

"Right… Okay. Well we could always see how the next week goes, and then figure something out."

Kanda nodded slowly just to pause and shake his head, awkwardly looking to his best friend for honest to god help.

"I'm meeting him after school."

"Well shit Yuu, what the fuck do you want from me?"

"Death."

"Can't help you there buddy. I'm all out of one way tickets to hell."

Kanda just sighed before laughing at his friend and shoving them a little. Both grabbed their bags and headed to their last lesson, changing the topic to something other than a certain fourteen year old pianist.

♤

They sat at the café, silence blanketing them in their little corner as Allen glance over the decor of the little establishment. Kanda just quietly tapped the side of his glass and stared at the droplets of condensation that ran down the surface of the glass. 

This was awkward. More awkward that seeing Lavi and Tyki together on their group meet ups.

"So… questions…"

"Mhm." Kanda bit the inside of his cheek, as Allen sipped his cold brewed coffee. "Well… what kinda music do you write?"

"Oh uhm… I guess whatever I am feeling… Sometimes it's sad, other times it's happy… that's usually when I'm hanging with Lena and Lavi… or it's like… what's the word…"

"Oh?"

"When… you remember fond memories?"

"Oh… reminiscing?"

"Yeah that. I usually get that a lot when I play. It makes me think of my dad and Nea."

"Cute."

"Fuck off."

Kanda chuckled dodging the straw thrown at him before smiling at the albino. Allen just fumbled with his sleeves again, glancing at Kanda.

"Okay what about you? Why basketball?"

"Honestly. I was roped into it by Tyki and Alma."

"Pfft. Really? I mean, I saw you at games, when Tyki was on the team, but I didn't think you were a regular."

"I wasn't. Not until Tyki's last year. Frankly I want to quit, but Alma being Alma, they made me captain for next year."

"Oh damn."

"It sucks because that means I have to pass it to someone, and I don't interact with the team unless its during games."

"Well yeah, you have other shit to do. I'm the same. I don't interact with my classmates because I have no time for it what with piano rehearsals and shit."

"Media is my main choice, sports studies is my second. I know that Alma is doing sports when they go to college, so I was thinking, if I don't do well in media, I have basketball as a backup."

"You two really are close?"

"Mhm. I helped Alma when it came to their current relationship… They were kinda like you, a panicky mess."

"Rude." Allen smiled a little before giving him a questioning look. "Who was it?"

"Wisely."

"Wait. You're joking, is that who he went to see last weekend? Son of a bitch."

"Hm? What happened?"

"He was meant to help me with rehearsals… but he ditched me for Alma."

Kanda blinked before chuckling a little, and sat up in his chair, Allen blinked at him for a second a little worried.

"I guess we both ditched you guys then."

"What do you mean?"

"I never met with Alma, Wise wanted to see me since it's been a while, but I had to pick up a few things for my dad, and couldn't make it."

"That's different, you had a solid reason. He didn't."

"Yashi… you do know that, that weekend was their year anniversary."

Allen's breath caught in his throat when Kanda flicked water at him, leading him to flinch and then scowl at the player.

"You suck." Kanda shrugged with a confirming hum, leading Allen to choke on his drink, after he replaced the albino's forgotten straw with his own. "_ Shit _."

"Calm down. I've heard your thought process is worse than mine when it comes to these things."

"What?"

"Never tell Lenalee or Lavi anything, chiot."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mh-hmm. So the sportswear doesn't look like it was made for me to wear? Or my jeans, oh lets not forget after a gaㅡ"

"Okay! Okay fuck you."

"If you're offering."

The squawk that left Allen at those words, as Kanda just laughed at him silently, still holding his hand that he removed from his mouth. Allen eventually just buried his head into his arm pulling his hood over his head, as Kanda nonchalantly laced their fingers together, hiding his smile behind his own hand.

"Allen."

"Go away."

"Look at me."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Aww, a mon petit chiot gone all shy?"

"Fuck you Kanda."

"Look at me then, bebek."

"Stop switching languages then…"

"Hmm, okay so this... Cela vous affecte-t-il vraiment beaucoup?"

"God I don't what does or doesn't anymore."

"Damn 'Yashi."

"If you stop, I'll look up."

"Fine."

Allen slowly raised his head, keeping his hood up as he looked at Kanda, before flustering even more, honestly he didn't think he could go anymore red. The first thing his gaze locked onto was their intertwined fingers, and the second was the soft smile Kanda was sending his way.

"K-Kanda."

"Here's the plan. Wait one year."

"W-why?"

"Mh. Listen, let me finish." A small nod, "Wait one year, then ask me again."

"I… One year?" Allen just tilted his head in confusion to why one year, then it clicked. "Oh. Okay, okay."

"Alright."

"Alright."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

A month into the project and Kanda finally passes a check in with Mrs Wilson. So when Allen appears out of nowhere again during lunch, when he was in fact meant to be at practice for his performance in two days, chewing on one of the strings of his hoodie, fumbling with the sleeves Kanda once again, gives up his sundae and slides it over to the younger, stealing Lavi's spoon and handing it to the albino, ignoring Lavi's cry of betrayal because it meant he had to go get another spoon, and as soon as their redheaded friend had left, Kanda focused on Allen.

"What's wrong, bebek?"

"Can't play." He looked up slightly at Kanda and then glanced away. "I… forgot how to play the score."

"Allen." The albino just silently took more of the sundae onto the spoon, before glancing up to Kanda again. "Okay. I don't have a lesson after lunch anyway."

"Merci."

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, Chiot."

"Why do you call me puppy?"

"Because. You're small…" Kanda smirks. "And I like dogs."

Allen paused for a moment, as he played the words over in his head for a third time, just to feel his face slowly heat up and looked away, as Lavi made his way back to the table.

"Tais-toi. I don't think that's a compliment… Kanda."

"On a different note. I passed a check in."

Allen perked up at that, as Lavi sat down and blinked at Kanda and then turned to Allen who looked away from Lavi's calculating stare.

"Wait _ a _as in only one? Have you been lying to me?"

"L-Lavi… don't jump to conclusions."

"Not exactly. I mean, I've been going to the check ins, just… not exactly been passing them with an okay or good."

Lavi frowned before glaring towards Allen, the younger nervously setting his spoon down on the table and glanced at Kanda for help. Kanda silently knocked his ankle against Allen's, before feeling the albino lock both his legs around his leg, and turned to Lavi to stop him in the soon to be shitstorm of words against Allen.

"Hey don't take it out on him, I'm the one that told him to practice and not worry about my project so much."

"Kanda."

"Look. He was a mess, and that needs to stop. Lavi, 'Yashi has a lot of shit on his plate right now compared to us."

"Nh. It's fine, I'm okㅡ" Allen fell silent at the glance that Kanda threw his way. "Sorry, continue."

"Oh my god… You are so whipped."

Allen soon glared at Lavi at that sentence, before flicking the sundae that was on his spoon at the redhead, and then went back to silently eating the rest of the sweet dessert. What did he care? It's not like Lavi had to worry about being good enough for concerts or writing a report on someone who you possibly like. When the bell rang, Allen flinched and lowered his gaze with a dejected sigh, he was going to be in big trouble with his teacher.

"Lets go, 'Yashi."

"Mhm."

"Wait you ain't coming back to the common room? Doesn't he have a lesson."

"Actually I just have practice… Kanda's gonna question me, for his story." Allen looked away, muttering to himself mostly. "Since you're so bloody anal over it."

"Sure."

"Lavi. Shut up, before I literally knock you out."

"Alright whatever, ditch me for the little puppy, like I care. I'll just go hang with Fou and Dean."

"Arrête d'être mesquine."

"Fa te faire foutre!"

When they all stood up, just for Lavi to walk away giving Kanda the middle finger, Allen bit his lip only to quietly tugged on Kanda's sleeve, gaining the elders attention, and subtly pointed in the direction of the door, keeping hold of the cuff of his jacket, leading him away from the hall towards the music building.

♤

They walked silently, some curious glances from students that were rushing to their classes that were on the other side of the school campus. It was only when Allen nudged him off route that Kanda stumbled and looked at the younger before huffing a quiet _ brat _and shoved him back softly, leading a soft laugh to erupt from the albino.

"Are… you two going to be okay?"

"Hm, yeah don't worry. He loves being petty over stupid things, or well things that _ he _sees as stupid."

"Oh."

"Chiot. You aren't stupid. Ignore him."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"What, you don't like it? I can call you other things?" Kanda smiled before chuckling, "Like, koinu or bébé oh I can call you, _ mon chèri _."

"No! Anything but that, oh my god what are you like, fifty or something now?"

They laugh quietly, before Kanda opens the door for him and Allen leads him to the music room he usually practices in, hoping the teacher isn't there anymore and got tired of waiting for him.

"No I'm just thinking…" Allen opens the door, and peeks in seeing it empty and sighs with relief. "It'll make it harder for me, you told me to wait one year, but a year from now, I'll still be only fifteen."

"Hm?"

Closing the door behind him Kanda took a different seat as Allen set his bag down near the piano and took out his scores. He rested his hands on the cover of the keys, before glancing at Kanda from where he stood. 

"Well my birthday aint until Christmas… Like Tyki's. So even a year from now… I would have to wait till after Christmas."

"Allen."

"I'm not asking for you completely. Just…"

"I know, but if I agree, then I would have to tell you the truth and I'm not sure I can do that just yet."

"Truth?"

"Don't get angry, but I've pretty much lied to most people… Alma recently found out and they aren't too pleased with me."

"What is it?"

"I already knew who you were… before this assignment."

"Oh…" Allen laughed a little, "W-when you say _ assignment _it sounds like I'm a case or mission…"

"Well, I mean the project. God that sounds even worse."

"It does… doesn't it."

"Okay, basically I knew before now that you are the school prodigy, and all that… Nothing else really…"

Kanda leaned forward in his chair, fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist, that Allen had only just noticed he was wearing. Hair from his ponytail slipping over his shoulder as he frowned at the fact that he had been lying to Allen. He didn't care much about Lena or Lavi when it came to this, because it was more important for Allen, who did not want certain information out in the open. 

"Kanda."

"I went to some of the concerts mainly because of my older brother Marie, but I don't know all of it. Like…"

Kanda looked up when the footsteps grew closer, Allen just smiled before holding out his hands. Sighing Kanda set his hands in the albino's, as Allen helped him stand and smiled before bringing him to the piano stool. Kanda looked at him a little cautious before Allen patted the free space next to him.

"Bebek…"

"Just sit please." Kanda sat down next to him and frowned. "You didn't come to the last show right?"

"How?"

"Lavi mentioned a basketball match." Allen smiled sadly. "Honestly, no one from the school actually comes to see me except the teachers, Lavi and Lena. I get scared because one of the opponents is Tyki's niece."

"Is that?"

"Mhm the ones I was hiding from. She goes to the same school as Wisely. So she doesn't live around here."

Allen lifted the piano case, and stared at the keys, softly leaning against Kanda, looking up a little at Kanda for a quick second before gesturing to the keys.

"See, remember when I told you my music comes from my mood?" Kanda nodded silently, "So the last show you went to… What did you think of it?"

"Was that the one before term started?"

"No, the one before that. When you were in year eleven, before the summer."

"Oh…" Kanda nodded, as he thought back to it quietly, humming as he remembered it, eyes widened a fracture. "It was smooth, I guess like a soft summer breeze in a way…"

"That's… not what Lenalee and Lavi felt..."

"What do you mean?"

"See that isn't my song technically. It's my father's, that he made for me and Nea. It's why I can't describe how I feel when I play it, and why you all have different opinions."

"What did they feel?"

"Well." Allen looked down at the keys. "Lavi felt alone, and cold and Lenalee felt fear and frozen. They felt the same thing in a way…"

"I felt home."

"I think… you understand music more, maybe because of your brother… but mainly because you come to see all the musicians, not just one or two, you stay for all of them."

"How do you…?"

"I can spot you in the crowd, I mean you sit with Mr. Tiedoll."

"You know Froi?"

"Yes, well no… Not personally. He is actually one of my favourite artists, that Lenalee introduced me too." Allen smiled softly, fingers resting on the keys as he played a few notes of something, Kanda couldn't quite tell what though. "His work… I feel like it's how I work. Creating from your mood, not from what people tell you."

Kanda nodded before sighing to himself and stared at the ceiling whilst Allen just fiddled with the pencil he was holding. That is how his father worked. His exhibitions are always full of moods, to the point that his paintings are laid out in separate areas so when you walk through it, its like you are walking through his thought process, that you are walking through a reminisces of all his emotions he was feeling in each and every location in the paintings and sketches.

"You're only fourteen, why are you stressing yourself out?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure anymore. It wasn't until recently that I felt l if I continued to play, I would always be with my father and Nea…" Shrugging he set the pencil down and laced his fingers together in his lap. "Now though… I just feel I'm holding onto lost memories of the past." Allen gestured to the piano. "Since that thought process has been in my head, I can't play."

Kanda instantly pulled the albino closer to him, wrapping his arms around the kids shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh. So the kid needed a muse, and that's what he wanted Kanda for, and in return, Kanda could get his paper done for his media class.

"You idiot."

"Mhm. Like I said, I just need help. I'm not asking for everything, just a little."

"Fine. A little, but I'm still sticking with the one year deal we have."

"Alright."

"Okay. Does this mean… You have to write something new before Friday?"

"Yup. Sadly."

"Well, you better get started, mon petit chiot."

It was quietly said under his breath, his little pet name, and it just had Allen turning to face Kanda before the hand brushed his hair back, and a soft kiss was placed on his forehead just like last time under the stairs, only for the elder to pull away after. Kanda was about to move back to his seat on the opposite side of the room, just to be stopped by the hand gripping his sleeve.

"I'm not going to leㅡwhoaㅡave."

Regaining his balance, turning to Allen as the younger gulped looking up at Kanda, the warm feeling that ran through him at the deep whisper that left Kanda, the soft questioning _ 'yashi? _at his sudden actions, is what caused Allen to pull Kanda down closer. Actually stumbling a little this time at the force, his hand bracing themselves against the piano and the stool, a cacophony of notes when he caught the keys in his attempt to stabilise himself, before the albino set a hand against the side of his neck, bringing him into a kiss.

First it was just a small peck, to test the waters, but then Allen had swiped his tongue over his own lips, forehead resting against Kanda's. His other hand moving to grab the front of Kandas shirt, a soft breath leaving his lips, brushing over the elders, dark eyes searching his own silver ones for any objections. In that single silent pause of Kanda trying to decide between continuing or pulling back, rational and irrational thinking, before movement, a small smile made its way across Kanda's lips.

His irrational side had won.

The Asian to slide a hand against the back of Allen's head, the short hairs of the teen's undercut that had began growing back, tickling his fingers and the longer strands of white tangling between his fingers, sitting back down on the stool next to Allen, as the kid shifted and leaned more towards Kanda, an arm slipping over the broad shoulders, Kanda's sliding around his waist, holding him closer, as he deepened the kiss little by little. It wasn't until the brush of tongue, and soft sigh that left Allen with a silent whine, and if the grip on his shirt had anything to add to this sudden plea from the teen, then it is definitely had Kanda pulling back from the kiss.

The two of them hot and flustered ㅡ Allen a bit more than Kanda, ㅡ and breathing a little heavier than beforehand, yet both of them simultaneously swallow down a silent and agreeable _ crap _.

They were both royally fucked now.

They weren't going to be able to hold back until after Christmas next year.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

"So what you're saying is… You and Kanda made out in one of the practice rooms, on Monday?"

"I literally just said that…" Allen turned to Wisely, and gestured to Tyki. "That's literally what I just said right?"

"Yeah. Ty, what are you getting at?"

"Allen. You're still fourteen for another three months."

"I know. That's why i'm screwed."

"Wait you never explained why?"

"Because I initiated the kiss that caused the make out session after agreeing with Kanda to wait and ask him out when I hit sixteen."

"Oh then yeah. You're fucked Al."

"Thanks for the life update Sely, I hadn't fucking noticed."

The other albino looked at him shrugging with a sigh, before turning back to his phone when a message from Alma appeared, only to quietly reply whilst Allen chewed on his straw, pouting at his own mess up.

"Well, looks like you aren't the only one having a gay panic session. Alma is stuck with distressed Kanda and a very amused Tiedoll and Marie."

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic."

Wisely and Tyki just smiled at each other when Allen dropped his head against the table with a withering groan of doom. Why can't he just go back in time and not even notice Kanda in the rows of seats at that last performance before summer break started, or when Kanda showed up at the start of term, announcing that he had to write a cover story about him for his media assignment.

"Okay. Up we are going for a trip."

"What where?" Allen's head shot up in worry. Glancing between the two of them and things clicking into place. "No. No we aren't, no please don't take me to his."

"Oh sweet, I get to Alma."

"Sely whose fucking side are you on?!"

"No ones, I just wanna see my baby."

"Traitor."

"You're welcome, let's go."

Wisely helped Allen out of his chair, he literally had the concert that evening and was meant to be practicing right now, but instead he was now being dragged to the one person he honestly didn't need to see in this state of mind. Jesus christ he was going to fuck up tonight and it's going to be all his fault.

Why did he kiss Kanda?

♤

"Oh hey…"

There was a pause before the teen looked past his shoulder. Hands instantly covered his own ears ready for screech of his nephew's name.

"Wisely!!"

Alma nudged past Tyki, sprinting to the boy, as Wisely instantly let go off Allen's hand, leaving the teen to fall back onto grass again, so he could catch Alma when they jumped at him. Allen just continued to lie on the floor staring at the sky before deciding to scurry behind the fencing around the front of the house, arms wrapped around his legs as he pulled them closer to his chest.

Both Froi and Marie made their way to the doors opening them more, allowing Tyki in along with Wisely who was currently giving Alma piggyback ride back into the house, the two leaving Allen to sulk, before Tyki mentioned in a quiet voice so the one laying on the couch face buried in the cushions, shouting at Alma to shut up in Chinese, 0couldn't hear him.

"He's behind the fence."

"I see, leave him to us."

"He's all yours Froi."

Marie patted his father's shoulder as the man walked out to where Allen was, before crouching next to the kid. Marie quietly watching from the door, as Tyki began to move Kanda's legs earning him a kick, before placing them over his lap with a slightly pained laugh.

"You must be Allen."

"And? It's not like half the town doesn't know who I am."

"You're right on that, but… I have only just got back from travelling for a year and a half."

"Okay so not everyone, you would've found out eventually."

"True." This was going to be a long afternoon. _ Okay, let's try again _. Tiedoll just sighed, resting his chin against the palm of his hand. "I hear you couldn't remember your scores?

Allen's head shot up at that before he blinked at the man next to him, throat going dry as he glanced away nervously because it was _ The _ Froi Tiedoll sitting next to him. An artist he practically worshipped and looked up to, especially when it came to expressing emotions through one's work

Wait.

"You're… Kanda's father?"

"Not by blood, but we prefer not to allow people to know that, to prevent bullying."

"Oh. Understandable."

"I also heard that you think we are similar when it comes to our work."

"D-did… Kanda say that…?"

"He might have mentioned it in his little panic when he returned home a few days ago."

"I… He hasn't been at school…" Froi nodded silently at the silent question Allen wanted to ask. "I'm sorry… I was the one that initiated it."

"Yes, but he also continued it, so he must take some of the blame as well."

"I'm still sorry."

"Alright. Apology accepted. Now, I want to show you something, and introduce you to someone."

"Oh'kay."

Allen stood up with Froi as the man directed him towards the house, hand hovering over his mid back, as Marie waved softly at them. Silver eyes widening at the person in front of him. It was Noise Marie, the person who always bested him to first place. Allen went on to say something but fell quiet and the small pieces of information Kanda had given him in return for the information he gave out, suddenly began to piece together.

Right Marie, Kanda's brother who he would watch, of course it all made sense now. Tiedoll was his father and Marie was his brother, which is why Allen could always easily notice Kanda, because he was always next to his favourite artist, and always there to watch his brother, ㅡ Allen's other role model after Mana and Nea ㅡ play in the concerts.

"It's nice to actually talk to you in a less intense setting, Allen."

Movement from the lounge caught Allen's attention before his eyes caught dark blue ones, and just as quick as them noticing each other, Allen snapped his gaze to the floor, and Kanda had thrown the cushion he was laying on at Alma and Wisely before leaving the lounge and heading for his room.

"Oh dear."

"I told them it was a bad idea."

"Come let me show you the studio… Maybe you'll find some motivation."

"I highly doubt that."

His gaze flickered over to the stairs before turning back and following Tiedoll and Marie. What he really needed to do was talk to Kanda, but Allen honestly doesn't think he has the courage for that right now, not when he was fretting over the performance he was doomed to mess up in less than six hours. He wasn't even in the right appearance for it.

Please don't let him start hyperventilating now.

Tyki glance up before moving from his seat and instantly heading to Allen, as he stood there, frozen.

"Whoa! Deep long breaths kiddo, easy."

Everything was very overwhelming for him right now. Kanda was right, he was only fourteen so why was he putting himself through so much stress.

"Allen, listen to me."

"Oh shit." Allen gasped out, before feeling Tyki pull him into a hug. "I can't do it Tyki. I can't just fix everything in six hours. I'm not going to be able to perform and then everyone will like realise how much of a joke I am..."

"Hey, hey it's fine. It's just one performance."

"A performance everyone is counting on, and like… but… But Sheril…"

"You let me deal with him."

"I…"

Allen gripped Tyki's jacket more and there's the first lot of tears. God Tyki was going to kick his brother's ass next time he sees him. He was definitely going to check up on Road as well. Tyki glanced at Froi who nodded and soon headed to make some lavender tea, whilst Marie instantly understood the tap to his shoulder from his father and headed upstairs to grab one moping Kanda.

♤

Marie with about ten minutes of being told to _ get lost _ to put it in a less vulgar way, stepped into the room with a disheveled Kanda, only for the Asian to freeze at the sight in the foyer of their house.

"Why didn't you fucking just say it, instead of trying to sugarcoat it, Marie!"

"Language, Yuu!

Kanda just grumbled something under his breath in French at Froi, as he paused in the entryway, glancing between Tyki and Allen, before the college kid let out an irritated sigh, and glared at Kanda.

"Well, are you just gonna fucking stand there or come grab him? I kinda have to go call the venue and tell them he is backing out."

"No! I-I can play."

"Don't be stupid bebek."

Allen's breath hitched at the pet name, as he let out another strained whine, followed by a watery sob. He continued to kneel on the floor in front of Tyki as the elder rubbed his back, sniffles leaving the albino

"I can, shut up. I just need a moment." A small inhale, "just a moment… that's all."

"You said it yourself, you can't play."

"I can! Screw you Kanda!"

Pulling back from Tyki, Allen glared at Kanda, who honestly didn't look any better. Both of them furious, but Allen's was more of a stressed out and anxious fury, whilst Kanda's was just pure annoyance, irritation and worrisome fury.

"Please forgive me for doing this chiot... but…"

At realisation of what his former teammate was planning, Tyki scrambled away so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. As soon as he dropped to his knees in front of Allen, the younger realised what was about to happen, but he didn't have time to react before the whispered shout left Kanda.

"Snap out of it!"

The sound of his hand connecting with Allen's cheek still rang in Kanda's ears, and even more with the silence that blanketed the foyer. Guilt already instantly made itself a home in his chest as soon as he had done the action, along with sniffle and broken sob that followed it.

"Please Allen."

Tyki almost succeeded in lashing out at Kanda, if it wasn't for the fact that both Alma and Wisely were holding him back, as Marie stood in front of him, hand pressing softly against his chest. Allen just blinked in shock as he turned back to look at Kanda, the raised hand between them, the annoyed expression, but guilty look in his gaze as he watched Allen's reaction closely. A trembling hand raised to his cheek, when a quiet choked out sob of his name left the teen. Kanda instantly felt something shatter inside of him as Froi just sighed in aghast at his son's actions.

"There was better ways of doing this, Yuu."

"Oh shut up old man!"

"I don't believe in hitting kids, but so help me, I will hit you, Yuu."

The whole room fell silent at that, Froi staring at his son, the only thing heard was Allen's broken sobs as Kanda glared at his father, before tearing his gaze away and turned back to Allen. Kanda's bite was just as bad as his bark, Allen could confirm that now for sure. Honestly Allen didn't know how to react, in one way he wanted to retaliate and probably start a war with Kanda, but on the other he was hurt, and he didn't want to retaliate from the pain he already felt. Dropping his hand, Kanda took a deep breath pulling Allen closer to him and hugging him tightly. Allen faltered at first, just to instantly wrap himself around Kanda, and by that it meant literally arms and legs wrapped around the elder, as he buried his head into his shoulder and cried.

"Pleㅡse lemme play."

"I'm so sorry, chiot. _ Merde _."

"I jus' wanna play ag'in."

"Okay. We'll get you to play."

"Pleㅡ"

The hiccuped sob cutting off his plea, soon had Kanda tightening his hold on the kid. Froi instantly began fluttering around, telling Tyki to go grab Allen's uniform and that they'll take him from here to the venue. Alma and Wisely went with Tyki, so they could somewhat help deal with Sheril who would most likely try and stop Tyki demanding to know where Allen was.

"Come on. You can do this chiot." Kanda gently brushed his thumb over the ink behind Allen's ear as he set a kiss against the boy's shoulder. "Let's go practice okay."

A small nod left Allen, as he unravelled himself from Kanda, just to be lead to the area he was meant to be heading to before his breakdown. Both of them sitting on the stool, as Kanda lifted the case up for Allen, quietly coaxing him to let go of him, so he could try and practice. Telling him he wasn't going to leave until Allen could play again. Allen nodded, turning to face the piano, a quiet sigh left him when the arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"You can do it, 'Yashi."

"M'kay."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

To say the show was a shitfest was an understatement, but it wasn't because of Allen, or Road or the rest of the talented auditioning musicians. Not at all. No it was because some dipstick decided to let the fire alarm off halfway through the current performance, causing an immediate evacuation and indoor sprinklers to go off.

It was even worse timing in this moment, because of the fact that today was the day England decided lets have some rain tonight.

So here they all stood, about a hundred or so people, parents, teachers, friends, scouts from certain colleges, judges and organiser, huddled together in their own little groups, soaking wet as it rained. Although, Alma and Wisely were just laughing at the turn of events as they practically reenacted every west end show that involved rain, and constant making out. Tyki and Lavi no better although they weren't making out, they were just attempting to be cute ㅡ and failing somewhat ㅡ by sharing Tyki's coat. The rest of the group just kinda scrunched their faces up in disgust at the overall amounts of pda in such a public area.

Allen though he just quietly stood away from the crowd, out of the lightened area by the glass front of the venue casting light over said crowd as they waited for the fire brigade. No, he just stood there staring at the moon that was barely visible through the dark clouds, only to tense up when hands set themselves on his shoulders. A sigh leaving him at the familiar chuckle. Luckily for Allen, he had already performed so it meant that he didn't need to redo or still perform.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Mh… Don't know, might have to make a score about it."

"Oh, so. You really do make them based on moods."

A bubble of laughter escaped Allen at the question before he leaned his head back against Kanda.

"What about you? Any new hot details for your story?"

"Yeah I was thinking, for the title; Piano Prodigy Allen Walker. Looking like a Drowned Rat at the Annual beginning of Term Concert." Kanda smirks. "What do you think?"

"I think you are a fucking prick."

"I'll take what I can get." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders placing a chaste kiss to the crown of his head. "I sorta deserve it."

"Kanda, it's fine." Allen turned to look at the elder. "Pfft. You look like a drowned rat more than I do."

"I do have longer hair…"

Kanda brushed his fringe back and looked at Allen before, smirking at him when the younger's breath hitched, just to flinch from the pinch to his arm. He deserved that as well.

"Okay, how about; Allen Walker, 1st at Beginning of Term Concert for looking like a drowned rat… By Kanda Yuu, who also looks like a drowned rat?"

Allen snorted before laughing at the headlines, shaking his head at the outcomes, as Kanda just softly smiled, before running his thumb over the area where he had slapped the pianist earlier, before Allen sighed dejectedly at Kanda, gently taking his hands.

"I said stop it. Querido, please. I know you didn't fully mean it."

"What if I diㅡ"

"I saw the guilt Kanda. You didn't."

"Hmm, okay." Kanda sighed and looked around at all the people, as the fire brigade turned up. "Also who keeps giving you permission to speak to me in other languages."

"I do, problem?"

"Yeah. C'est mon truc, gamin."

"God I have never been so glad to be stuck in French class."

Allen stared at him smiling, just for Kanda to hug him again, kissing the side of his head, near his temple.

"You did good Allen. Je suis fier de toi."

"Merci amour." Allen hugged him tighter. "I'm still scared though, Kanda."

"About?"

"If it happens again, what do I do then." Pulling back, he let out an awkward laugh, "I'd rather not have you slap me again." 

"Well crossing that of the list of things to try in two years."

Allen chokes and Kanda just laughs before pulling the pianist into a hug, after he had finished his fair share of slaps and punches. As soon as Allen sneezed, Kanda frowned, before pulling him under the bike shelter out of the rain.

"Hey. Why did you get this done?"

Allen hummed quietly, as Kanda traced the ink behind his ear, and quietly chuckled and looked up at Kanda hand slipping under the elders shirt, a hiss leaving Kanda as he tugged at Allen's arms.

"Fuck you're cold, piss off."

"Nhnn you're warm."

"Sure as hell don't feel warm."

"Well you are, so deal with it."

"Brat."

Kanda eventually just gave up on removing Allen's hands and went back to hugging the teen. Allen just closed his eyes curling more against Kanda.

"It's my father's favourite music symbol."

"That's really… fucking cute.

"Fuck off calling me cute."

"But you are, you're mon mignon petit chiot."

"I'm going to slap you in a moment."

Kanda just laughed at the threat, his gaze looking back to the crowd as they began to enter the venue once more, whilst the organisers spoke with the fire brigade.

"They're going back in 'Yashi."

"M'Kay."

Removing himself from Kanda completely Allen sighed and headed into the building, shivering somewhat at the lost of what body heat he was taking from Kanda, as Kanda just followed silently behind. The two made their way back to their group of friends and family, Tyki nodding to them, as Allen looked around, just to be pulled away by Road, the quick glance back to Kanda, before unwillingly following the girl back to where they were supposed to be waiting.

"So. Shall we head back in?"

Froi quipped, himself and Marie already heading through the doors, leaving Kanda outnumbered in the foyer.

"No, before you even think of questioning."

"Oh way to ruin someone's night, Kanda."

"Yeah Yuu. Just agree to disagree."

"God why am I friends with any of you people."

Kanda continued to walk back into the hall, the others following him as they laughed, though Kanda just inwardly sighed at his good nature rule of not dating anyone under sixteen. Although at this point, he had already smashed that rule out of the court the moment he gave into that kiss, not even a week ago, and the small chaste kisses he would place upon Allen's forehead, shoulders and temples were making sure that rule never made it back home.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Halloween. Everyone's favourite time of the year. Well mostly everyone's. Allen's because it meant he only had a month and twenty five days till he turns fifteen, finally. Not so much for the people who have to deal with kids playing pranks on them, or dressing up as their worst fears.

He sat there at his desk, scratching words into his work book, before just dropping his head against the desk from like fortieth knock at his door. Honestly if this was Road asking to go trick or treating one more time, Allen was considering jumping out of his window. Being on the third floor had privileges like that.

"I'm not fucking trick or treating Road, for the last time, go bug Wisely or the twins!"

"Okay…" It was silent and Allen froze. Pulling the blanket currently covering his head down, with a silent sniffle. "Which room was theirs again?"

He just quietly bit his lip before setting the pencil onto his desk, pulling the blanket around himself more and walked to the door, opening it somewhat to peek at the teen, a small frown lacing his lips. He was a mess, and why was Kanda in his goddamn house? He was _ ill _and Kanda was here. It was probably Lavi's fault. Definitely Lavi's fault. Fuck Lavi.

"Are you stalking me, Kanda Yuu?"

"I would never." Kanda feigned hurtful innocence, a hand against his chest before he slipped them back into his jacket pockets. "No. Lavi is basically sucking Tyki's face off and everyone else is trick or treating."

"Oh god in that case, feel free to escape."

"Yeah I would but for some reason you bitches decided to move across town, and Lavi is my ride."

"Bus don't run today. Right. So you came to bother me? You know this is probably your worst idea yet?"

"Yup, but what have I got to lose, honestly?"

"Not being ill?

"Fair."

"You aren't going to go away are you?"

Kanda smiled, shaking his head and Allen just sighed resting his head against his door, only to eventually step back after a few seconds, opening the door for Kanda to enter. The Asian, closed it behind him, and headed to sit on Allen's bed, where the teen should actually be, but instead Allen just shuffled back to his desk and sat down again.

Thinking for a second, Allen actually had a decent idea, for once, and turned to face Kanda sniffling for a moment gesturing for him to come over. Pulling out his French book, his blanket escaping his grasp and sat itself nicely over the back of his chair in the process. The sound of another chair being set behind his was heard, and then arms resting on the back of his chair, and a quiet hum was felt against his shoulder.

"Help me with my French homework and you can stay here as long as you need."

"Oh that's a dangerous bargain, chiot. I don't know."

Allen looked round at him, taking his head into his hands, thumb softly tracing his lips, along with the silver eyes, before locking with Kanda's amused ones. A quiet hum left Kanda before leaned forward and pressed his lips against Allen's thumb that had brushed against his lips.

That needs to be stopped right now.

"If I agree, I get to kiss you each time you get a correct answer."

"Im sick Kanda."

"So?"

"God, why dont you just fucking ask to make out then, honestly."

"Because, mon petit chiot needs to remember son français."

"God I hate you. So, so much."

"Keep telling yourself that bebek."

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Kanda blinked. "Okay I had a couple, but I have a strong tolerance to alcohol. I'm fine."

"Well making out isn't happening tonight. I hate the taste of alcohol."

"Right but weed is fine."

"Ohmygod it was one time, and an accident."

Kanda laughed before pulling him into a quick kiss, just for Allen to whine, and pull back, frowning at the elder.

"Keep your end of the deal. Help me with my homework."

"Alright, what do you need help on, also isn't this technically cheating?"

"Like you haven't done it."

"Okay, you got me there."

♤

About two hours later, Tyki came to check on Allen, as everyone had returned from trick or treating, it was a wide area they lived in and Road wanted to go to _every goddamn bloody_ _house_, according to Wisely.

Quietly knocking on Allen's door before opening it, Tyki blinked seeing the room empty yet when a book had hit the floor, he turned towards the area near Allen's window, seeing the two of them sitting on the window seat that Tyki and Lavi secretly built for Allen so he could just take a break from everything. Although it was more like Kanda slouched against the wall, one leg on the seat and the other hanging off the edge, as Allen was just curled up against him, arm cradling Allen's shoulders, Allen was wrapped up in a blanket, both of them asleep, the book on the floor being Allen's french book.

Tyki just hummed quietly and closed the door behind him as he headed back downstairs, maybe he should've snapped a quick picture, good material to tease Allen with.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Good news, Kanda got an extended deadline.

Since Allen was off sick after the concert due to the situation that occurred, and the concert was already just a week or so before his deadline, so in addition, Allen was off until after half term. So, thankfully Mrs Wilson gave him more time, because he couldn't write a story if the person needed wasn't at school. Not that she needed to know, he knew where Allen lived or anything.

Bad news, Kanda believes he has probably caught Allen's cold.

He was currently lounging on the sofa in the sixth form common room, his take out cup of tea on the table as Lavi sat on a chair next to the sofa, Fou and Dean on the sofa opposite him and god help him, Chelsea sitting on the other single chair. Alma had gone to get him some paracetamol, but when they got back, you can bet anyone twenty, Kanda was going to curl up against them and sleep.

"Okay. I'm back. So, sprite for Lavi, coke for Dean, monster for Fou and strawberry flavoured water for Chel."

"Thanks Alma."

"Mhm ya welcome, saves us all having to go there later on really."

Making their way to the sofa, Kanda lifted himself to allow Alma to sit down before flopping back down resting his head on their lap. Lavi just sighed and rested his head against his hand, looking to his friend.

"If you feel like shit, go home Yuu. There is no point in risking getting us all ill, just because you don't want to be pushed back more on you media assignment."

"Go suck dick Lavi."

"Honestly. I'm trying, but lessons are a literal cockblock."

Alma just laughed at him, as the others just groaned at Lavi, even though they were used to this, still didn't expect it all the time. So when Fou threw a ball of paper at Lavi telling him to keep that shit to himself, Kanda just turned his back to the group and wrapped his arms around Alma's waist, before attempting to fall back to sleep, quiet coughs leaving him when he sighed.

"Just grab Allen."

"Don't you start Alma."

"Or what?"

Alma snorted before a small hiccuped screech left them, when Kanda pinched their side, only to tell the older one to stop moving because he was trying to sleep. Lavi just chuckled at them, as the other sighed at Kanda's childish ways when he did fall ill.

"Well, we have a lesson now, so we'll see you guys later maybe."

"Seeya."

Alma waved as Lavi nodded at the three, before they walked off. Kanda muttered something against Alma's midriff, which had them snorting an ugly laughter from it tickling.

"What was that Yuu?"

"I said." He turned and looked at the door and sighed. "I think Chelsea has a thing for me."

"Oh how so?"

"When she bloody introduced me to Allen, just sayin' I will gladly kill her for this, I told her that _ 'He is just a kid that is letting the rep get to his head.' _ Des regrets ont été faits ce jour-là." 

"Can you like not switch to French for five seconds?"

Kanda huffed and flipped Lavi the bird, Alma fondly smiling at their friends language habits, as Kanda just ran his hands over his face tiredly, sitting up just to going into another coughing fit again. Alma quietly soothing his back, as he continued to cough.

"And that I didn't care much about him, which is a total fucking lie, but now that he was the _ 'main act of my story' _, I needed to."

"Oh…"

"Yeah she told me that she likes that in men, the straightforward trait."

"She has always pinned for straight forward type guys, so no surprise that she has been pinning for you as well."

"Sucks to be her." Both of them looked at Lavi confused. "Well you ain't a hundred percent straight, two; you kinda promised Al you'd wait."

"That's true."

"I hate you both. Go choke on a dick and die. Plus I wouldn't fucking date her anyway." Curling back up against Alma he just sighed out a quiet, "She isn't my type. Far from it actually."

Which sent both Alma and Lavi into quiet giggles and laughter, because they both know who he was aiming that towards. In conclusion, an ill Kanda, is a very open and no filtered Kanda. Worse that the perfectly healthy Kanda.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Okay he was still sick. Just not as much as he was at the beginning of last week. Eventually Alma had convinced him to stay home, by that Kanda means they got Froi involved and he can't go against Froi no matter how much he wanted to. The man literally gave up years to raise him instead of travelling, he was in debt, not that Froi would care about that.

"Kanda!"

He coughed a little and paused in his route on heading towards the sports hall, basketball game today. Fun. Shifting his bag a little, before letting out a grunt when the albino crashed into him, they were the only two in the corridor, everyone else was in the hall, getting settled for the game that would begin soon.

"Can I help you, 'Yashi?"

"Are you sure you're fit enough to play?" 

Kanda feign hurt once again, about to retort with a sly remark, but Allen beat him to it. Fingers subconsciously running through Allen's hair, as the albino stood there, just hugging him a little tighter, a small whine leaving him as he flustered a tad.

"I don't mean like that. Fucking hell, of course yer fit, I mean are you well enough to play?"

He was silent for a few before nodding. A small chuckle leaving him as he wrapped an arm around Allen's waist, though it was only when Allen rested his head against his collarbone area that Kanda had noticed.

"Yashi. Have you grown?"

"Hm?" He stepped back and looked at Kanda, and shrugged. "I guess, I never noticed really."

"Well stop." Tugging him forward again, his arms sliding over Allen's shoulders, Allen's arms just locking around his waist, both sighing as Kanda let out a quiet chuckle. "Grown anymore and I may need to find you a new pet name.

"Well damn Kanda, it's not like I can control my growth spurts."

"Mhm. Go back into the hall Chiot. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I won't talk to you for like a week if you faint or something."

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?"

Kanda laughed when Allen slapped him, before pulling away and heading back to the hall with a small smile thrown over his shoulder and a short wave.

"God. Save me, please, or just damn me now."

♤

Allen was pissed. They weren't even together _ together _ but he was still pissed. Pissed because he cared too much about the player's wellbeing, pissed because he was _ in love _ with said player, but mostly pissed at himself because he instead of attempting to convince Kanda not to play, agreed on allowing him to play in the game. So now Kanda just rested on the bench, towel over his face and water in his hand as he coughed, whilst the game still went on.

"I'm not gonna talk to him."

"Alright kid."

"I'm not."

"Look, save your lover's quarrel for after the game."

"Yeah Al, some of us still have people we wanna support."

"Hn. Whatever."

Allen just turned his back to the game, they were sitting on the highest part of the bleachers, Lavi and Lena just sighed at their friend, whilst Wisely continued to watch his partner play, and Tyki just ruffled Allen's hair, before leaving him to sulk. Froi was way too enthusiastic and Marie just hid his face in embarrassment, Kanda wasn't even on the court anymore, but Alma was so they figured that was why. After all the two are basically like siblings.

"Oh Ally. You dug yourself so deep."

"Shut up."

"And now yer facing the trials."

"Oh for christ sakes. Is it attack Allen day today?"

"No, that's everyday. Today is a special day for it."

"Why?"

"Bonfire night."

"That was literally a week ago."

"Yeah and we all missed it so tonight is _ our _bonfire night. We're all going to Froi's after."

"Oh great. I hate you all. I hope you all rot when you are confined to hell with no escape."

"Harsh, but I'll send you a postcard."

Allen just jabbed Tyki in the side with his elbow as the amber eyes winced in pain a little, before dragging the kid into a side hug, as the game came to the end of its third quarter.

"I want new friends and a replacement family. Is there a place offering?"

♤

"Bǎobǎo!"

Wisely instantly caught Alma as they jumped at them again, he was honestly too used to that now. The group just sat in the lunch hall at one of the tables after the game, Tyki leaning against the table as he ran his fingers through Allen's hair, the younger just rested his head against his arms, probably sleeping they didn't bother to check. Lavi was sitting on his lap, as he spoke to Lenalee, Wisely and now Alma. Froi and Marie just made their way back with hot drinks, and a water bottle for Alma.

"Where's Yuu?"

"Coach is talking to him. He seriously has no filter when he is sick…"

"Yeah I mean… Like teammates I understand, but coach, not surprised he was taken off."

"Who cares, it's his own fault."

Lavi sighed as they all looked at Allen, who refused to lift his head, but shifted a little in his seat before telling them to stop staring at him. Wisely set Alma down as they took the water from Marie who was holding it out for them, thanking him quietly, only for the small quiet chatter to be shattered by the door slamming open.

"Je ne m'en fous plas!"

"That's it. You're out Kanda, until the next season."

"When did coach know French?"

"Well when you have Kanda on the team, you might as well learn it."

"True."

They were both interrupted by Kanda again when he leaned out of the doorway and decided to talk back once again, which really wasn't helping his own situation at all.

"Good! At least I dont have to listen to your fucking repetitive rants and bullshit until March! I didn't wanna be on the fucking team anyway!" 

"Kanda! Would you like to be stuck in the isolation room for the next week!?"

"What difference would it make compared to normal classrooms! Get some new threats Coach, espèce de con!"

"Kanda Yuu!"

Froi glared at his son, as Kanda quietly gulped and looked at anywhere but his father. Alma frowned a little guilty because they did drag him onto the team with Tyki, although Tyki just looked mildly amused at the whole ricochet of arguments that were happening and bound to happen later. Kanda frowned as he looked at them a silent growl leaving him, just for him to catch Allen's stern gaze, turned to walk out again, which irritated him even more, because of the conversation they had before the game. Though he did tell them all to piss off as well, as he left, which lead to Alma setting their water down before running after him, leaving the rest to sit there.

"Who's idea was it to put Kanda on the basketball team?"

"Mine, and I don't regret a single second of it."

"Yeah, Alma does though."

"Hey Al, why don't you go talk to him."

"Fuck off Lavi."

Allen just dropped his head back on his arms, and sighed as the others continued to talk amongst themselves, though Lavi was just chuckling at Allen's annoyance.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

To say having their own bonfire night when they wanted it was a bit strange, but then seeing the bbq and the small little campfire in Tiedoll's garden, chairs laid out around the fire, table with drinks and food that didn't need to be toasted on the bbq waiting for them was nice. Though not everyone was enjoying themselves that was for sure, well maybe some of them, but not all.

For starters, Alma was just curled up in Wisely's arms because their talk with Kanda after the game did not exactly go to plan and Allen was sitting away from everyone, laying on the grass under one of the willow trees in the garden. Marie and Tyki were talking about how he was getting on in college, as Wisely, Lena and Lavi were chatting and laughing about who knows what. They were mostly trying to ignore the raised voices coming from inside the house.

Kanda just sat on the side eating the grapes that Teidoll always had sitting there. His father leaned against the island and stared at him with a stern gaze.

"Christ Yuu. I know you have a temper but, excuse my language, what the fuck was that?"

"The usual crap? I don't know, what do you want me to say, Froi?"

"Nothing, I just want to know what is wrong, you never react this badly to things."

"Well guess what, I did. It happened, I can't just jump back in time and change it." Kanda picked up another grape before sighing. "God if I could, I wouldn't have moved here.

"Yuu."

"Leave it, just go join the others, I'll come back down when I feel like it."

"Alright."

Kanda just walked past him, not before stealing the bowl of grapes, Froi just gently squeezing his shoulder before letting him head to his room, and then joining the rest of the group outside. Marie and Tyki both looked up at the artist, as he went back to cooking some of the meat on the bbq and handing it to whoever wanted any, though when Lenalee kept glancing over to Allen, Tyki got up to go give the teen some food, whether he'd eat or not is a complete different story.

♤

Though when the backdoor opened, the group kind of faltered in their conversation, because Kanda was still buzzing with anger, just not as much as earlier and it was more of an anxious anger. Alma just glanced at Kanda before turning to glance at Allen who was still lying under the tree, probably had his headphones in or something.

"Yuu?" Lavi watched him as he walked right past them heading towards Allen. "Oh this aint gonna be good."

"It's better than Allen's idea of not talking."

"Fair point."

They all tried to subtly but not quite there watch, as Kanda crouched next to Allen, and just gently nudged the pianist before being shoved away. Lavi letting out a small _ aww damn _ when Kanda didn't lose his balance, but was soon told to shut up by the rest of the group. Tiedoll eventually went to serve up two fresh plates for them all, there was still so much meat left, how much did Lavi and Tyki buy honestly. He kept Allen and Kanda in his peripheral sight, in case it got out of hand again.

"Allen."

Ignored. Kanda just sighed before sitting down next to him. Tugging a little at the kids hoodie, before having his hand batted away. That was something.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I genuinely thought I would be alright." He still got nothing in return, "Fine. Don't talk to me. After all you did say you wouldn't." A small smile laced his lips at the slightest of movement. "Technically speaking though, I wasn't sent off for being ill."

"I said faint or something." Silver eyes looked at him over his shoulder slightly. "You were put out, for something. It still counts." Looking away again, as he messed with the blades of grass under his fingers. "I'm not talking to you from this moment on."

"Alright. You have a point." Kanda stood up and sighed, nudging the younger with his foot, just to get kicked back. "See you at school… Chiot."

The whine that left Allen when he walked away did not go unnoticed by Kanda as he went to go sit with the rest of the group. All off them just patiently waiting for something to happen, as Kanda took the food from Tiedoll with a small pained thanks. Alma just silently, traced circles against his back as he ate.

"Wow… I didn't actually think he would give you the silent treatment."

"Shut up Tyki."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Being called to your media teachers office was one thing, but being called to the office just to find both a certain year ten student and his music teacher in there as well was another thing altogether.

"Ah. Kanda, take a seat."

Nodding his head to the music teacher, and sat down in the spare seat near Allen, as the younger looked in the opposite direction, and Kanda inwardly nodded at himself. So he was still pissed, that's fine, it means that he might lose interest in him. Of course the world was against them though.

"So, I called you both here, and hopefully with Mr. Richards permission, If it's not too much trouble." So that's what his name was. "Since you got a _ B _ on your assignment Kanda, I thought about how you could just go onto just doing journalism?"

"What?"

This was when Mr. Richards decided to step in, both Allen and Kanda cautiously looking at the music teacher wearily.

"As you know, there are other contenders in the music area, mainly at the concerts that Allen plays at, since you did well on this report about Allen, why not just do small stories on the concerts and recitals?"

"I… I can't do all of them, I have basketball again in March. I wouldn't be able to keep up with each one."

"Oh we weren't expecting you to do all of them, just a few here and there. Think of it as a long term assessment."

"Uhm."

Kanda felt himself falter under his teacher's gaze, just to look slightly at Allen, who was already frowning at the idea, and then at Mr. Richards before sighing to himself.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, but if you want to do any type of journalism in the future, you should keep in mind that stories don't wait Kanda."

"Yes Mrs."

Standing up Kanda quietly said his goodbyes before leaving the room. The world really was against him. On the other hand, Allen stayed sitting in the room, before they both turned to him.

"Do you have any qualms Mr. Walker?"

"Even if I did, would they matter? I'm just a tool you teachers use to gain popularity and a higher rep, for this school honestly." Lifting himself out of the chair, he grabbed his bag before bowing his head. "I'll take my leave now. Practice and all that jazz."

Mrs. Wilson and Mr. Richards both sat there quietly in shock before snapping out of it, and sighing.

"Is it me or are the kids get more cockier each year?"

"It's not you."

"I thought not."

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

Allen sat in the library, table to himself, it was too cold for him outside, always like this at the beginning of December and he honestly didn't want to be out in the cold, it didn't help that he only brought his hoodie with him to school today, so he was just really hoping they didn't get any snow today, or at all for the rest of this year. He maybe a winter child but he was not too fond of snow, unlike Wisely. Books scattered over the table, mostly music books. It looked like he was trying to reeducate himself on how music worked. As well as the few French books and a couple of math books. The best part about the spot he was in, that he recently found, it was behind an aisle of books, so when he was joined by a certain sixth former, Allen didn't have to worry about rumors, unless of course someone had noticed them both head to the spot. Chewing on the end of his pencil and stared at the teen as Kanda just glanced at him, and sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you can." Allen frowned biting the end of his pencil more holding back from retaliating. "So can I sit?"ll

"You're going to even if I say no."

Allen moved some of his books to clear the table a little, he wasn't a major clean freak, but he literally had only just realised how out of hand his books and papers got. Kanda on the other hand just slouched in his chair, messing with his bracelet, he knew better than to stop the pianist when tidying, though when Allen paused, and looked at him, silver catching his gaze, Allen just sighed to himself before standing up and moving over to him.

"'Yashi?"

"Shut up you idiot."

A quiet snort came from Kanda as he pushed himself up more in his chair, before taking Allen's hand and curling an arm around the younger's waist.

"'M sorry. Please talk to me."

"You are such an idiot Kanda."

It was whispered, because well they were in the school library and honestly they didn't want people finding them. Sitting on Kanda's lap as the elder buried himself into his side. They still weren't together, but it didn't mean that Kanda could show some affection to Allen, and honestly what with what he wanted to ask, it wouldn't matter in the end, because he would either have to stop completely or he could continue to do it, and it would mean that he didn't have to hide it like they are now.

"Allen."

"Yes."

"New years. Come to our house… We're throwing a party."

"Oh?"

"Nothing big, a few of Marie's friends, few of dad's. Tyki and that, my second oldest brother is coming back home too."

"Second oldest?"

"Daisya. He taught me Turkish."

"I see. So, you learned French and Chinese from living thereㅡ"

"Plus Froi is actually French and Alma is Chinese."

"ㅡYou're home tongue is Japanese." Kanda nodded, "and I mean most countries know English as a second language now days so…"

"Mhm."

"Why do I always get the hot and multilingual people?"

"So you gonna start talking to me more, or might I have to beg?"

Allen huff out a snort, before subconsciously messing with Kanda's bracelet as well, not that Kanda minded at the moment, especially if the soft kiss against his shoulder blade was anything to go by.

"Fine, although seeing you beg might be hot, we do have a deal."

"I'll put it on the list."

"Christ. You don't actually have a list right?"

"No. I don't, I'm not a barbarian chiot."

"I mean who knows now days." Allen snorted as he shifted away a little when he felt the bite against his shoulder. "Shit. No, don't do that. God."

"Hm. Alright."

"Oh god, you're doing that weird thing where you take notes of things and keep them stored away somewhere, aren't you?"

"Maybe, have to keep note somehow."

"How much have you actually taken note off?"

"Well, how much time you got?"

Allen just stared at Kanda in slight shock and honest to god curiosity. You know that saying, curiosity killed the cat, yeah Allen was that exact cat right now, because he was very tempted to skip his next lesson, which so happened to be French to find out what Kanda had actually kept notes on.

"No."

"Awe, why not?"

"Uhm, because you actually could get somewhere, so no skipping." 

"What about you?"

"Well since I still haven't answered Mrs. Wilson offer, I don't actually need to go to media lessons."

"Are you ever going to answer her?"

"Who knows. Depends on what happens after new year." He rested his forehead against Allen's arm. "I'm pretty sure its extended to that, if not then I go to lessons like the rest of my class."

Allen pressed the lock button on his phone and sighed. He had five minutes before his lesson started. Kanda tapped his side to get his attention, as the teen looked at him, a hum leaving him before Kanda thought about how to ask his question.

"Yashi. What if I said I want to tweak our deal a little?"

"Okay, to what?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you another time."

Allen just pouted as the bell rang, and Kanda released him from his grasp, a small grin on his lips, before being softly slapped by the pianist, as he went to pack up his bag. Though when Allen went to leave, Kanda quietly pulled him back, making him stumble, before pulling him into a kiss.

"Gimme your phone Yashi."

"K-kay? But be quick."

"Mmhmm."

Taking the phone Kanda stood up and grabbed his bag, nudging Allen towards the exit, the teen huffing and heading out of the building first, as Kanda just stood there bringing up the contacts app of the teens phone and entering his number.

♤

Stepping out of the library, Kanda looked over at Alma who waved at him from the IT building. Showing them two fingers, telling them to give him two minutes, which was replied with a small nod, only to be interrupted when their name was called by Lavi. At the distraction, Kanda just slipped the phone back into Allen's pocket, which had Allen looking up at him for a quick second, though Kanda pulled away just in time before anything dangerous happened with the rest of the student body around, and ruffled his hair.

"Check your phone at lunch."

Allen paused as Kanda walked away, before he turned to look at Allen, with a smile or was that a smirk, he couldn't tell and that made Allen even more nervous.

"What? You're so weird Kanda."

"I'm friends with Lavi, plus…" He grinned a little and shrugged, raising his voice a little louder over the chaotic sound of chatter. "You love it really."

Allen instantly spluttered, flustering bright red when a few students looked at him, and instantly he pulled his hood up which made Kanda chuckle. Allen just nervously smiled and cursed himself, because yes he fucking did love it. That was the issue, he was weak for Kanda's weird habits. So when his name was called out, Allen looked up seeing Alma, who waved at him stand next to Kanda, just for Kanda to stumble as be laughed when Lavi shoved him for saying something about their redheaded friend. Allen silently waving back at Alma, taking his phone out and checking the time, breathing out a quiet _ shit _before realising his lesson has started and pegged it into the building heading to the classroom, leaving a chuckling Alma.

"Yo! Yuu, you heading to English?"

"Science, and I'm already in trouble with him, so see ya later."

"Alright see ya." Alma just looked between their friend and where Allen just was, before turning to Lavi when he had nudged them. "Come Alma, before we all end up doing an Allen."

"Is it me… Or is Yuu… _ happy _?"

"Huh… Now that you mention it, usually he doesn't care if his late to science… and he has laughed more in these three minutes that he has done in the past year probably."

"You don't think." Alma gestured to where Allen had been, "He's gonna ask him do you?"

"Nah, after all he was the one that made the deal… He wouldn't… Right?"

"I know he has been thinking it over, after the bbq…"

"What, really?" Lavi blinked as he just set his hands behind his head walking with Alma. "Then maybe… Allen's birthday is soon, then there is that new years party Tiedoll is throwing…"

"Well, if he is happy and thinks it's the right choice, then I won't stop him."

"Just let it play I guess."

Alma nodded quietly as they stepped through the door leading to the English rooms, Lavi following them, though they were still a little worried about what other outcomes will happen.

♤

Allen was not expecting to see a message from one Kanda Yuu, with a question that he honestly had never thought about before. So as Allen sat there with Lenalee, the girl curious to what had Allen silent, before she peeked over his shoulder and then looked over to the table where their three friends sat.

"Say yes." Allen snapped his head up and looked at Lenalee as she nodded to his phone. "Do it."

"Fuck. No, wait. I want to but… shit Lena."

"Oh for god sakes Allen it's just the bloody movies. Say yes you pussy."

"Wow ouch. Jeez."

"Well you are, one little film isn't going to hurt Al."

"Fine. Back off, I'll fucking say yes to the stupid film."

Lenalee snorted at him, as he pouted just to tap the small box go reply. Lenalee just sighed and flicked his forehead, causing him to whine at her.

"Jesus. You literally made out with him in the piano room, what is so difficult about typing three simple letters. Unless you don't want to be with him?"

"I do… just…"

"Then just type out _ yes _go to the film and after i don't know kiss him again, or whatever it is you two do." Lenalee just shook her head before stabbing one of her potatoes. "Honestly it's like being on a rollercoaster with you both."

"I don't know whether to take offense to that or not."

"Take it how you see it."

Allen flinched when she kicked him under the table, a quiet chuckle leaving him before typing a reply to Kanda's question, and then releasing a tired sigh when he sent it. Lenalee silently watched as it delivered before turning to the table at the far end of the hall, concentrating on Kanda as he laughed at Alma when they shoved a cookie into Lavi's mouth to shut him up, flustering bright red, the others laughing as well. It was when he pulled his phone from his pocket that Lenalee smiled, before catching Alma's curious gaze, before tilting their head to their best friend who had a soft smile on his face as he typed out a reply. All Lenalee did was mouth one name, and subtle gesture to the boy behind her, which Alma's eyes widened before they began to laugh to themselves and Lenalee turned back to her meal.

* * *

♤♡♧◇

* * *

"It's fucking cold. Fuck you."

Allen frowned as he rubbed his gloved hands together. Shivering where he waiting for Kanda, the other laughing on the other end of the call. Allen just whined quietly cursing him under his breath, as he kicked at the snow on the ground. It was rare for England to get snow, but it was also too bloody cold to appreciate it.

"_ I'm nearly there. I promise. _"

"Never trusting you again. Honestly."

"_ Alright. _"

Allen buried his face more into his scarf, as the sound of cars were heard from the other end of the line.

"Don't get killed."

"_ Is that because you want to be the one to kill me. _"

"Maybe."

Allen yawned a little looking around the area, as a breathy chuckle came through a little static, probably because of the weather affecting the signal.

"_ Why aren't you waiting inside where it's warm? _"

"People."

"_ You are about to sit in a room full of people, 'Yashi. What's waiting near the entrance going to do? _"

"Room is dark… I won't notice them once the film starts."

Allen let out a small sniffle as Kanda let out a sigh, the sound of metal snapping together, just for and arm to wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Allen just groaned, as Kanda ended the call, before directing him to the entrance, letting out a strained breath.

"You suck. Have I mentioned that?"

"Possibly once or twice."

"Are you ever going to like… maybe act on that?"

"In a year, maybe."

"Don't get my hopes up like that. That's mean."

Kanda laughed as he headed to the kiosks to get their tickets, Allen standing next to him, still shivering in case you were curious, only to have Kanda unravel his scarf for him after pocketing the tickets.

"We still got at least ten minutes, that's counting commercials beforehand." Allen nodded and sighed. "Do you want some tea?"

"Please."

"Kay, c'mon."

Allen nodded, flustering a little, he was going to blame it on being cold, as Kanda took his hand and headed to the café to get them something warm. Allen quietly dug into his pocket to grab his phone, unlocking it so he could reply to Tyki's message about him arriving at the cinema safely, and asking if Kanda has shown up yet.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Slipping his phone back into his pocket and took the drink into his hand before moving to sit down for a bit. Allen looked up at Kanda curiously.

"So what are we watching. You never did say?"

"Not saying. It's something you like though.

"Great, I feel like it's either two out of three films I watch at Christmas."

"Oh which ones?"

"Well Road forces us to watch all the Home Alone series, honestly after awhile you give up on hating it really." He took a sip of his drink and hummed a little, "The other two are Miracle on 34th Street and the Polar Express."

Kanda just smiled at him, before Allen groaned, standing up, holding his hand out for him. Sighing at his sudden demise, Allen took his hand and walked to the doors. Holding the tickets out, and then lead him to the right screen room, and seats.

As soon as the screen went black, showing which film was playing and the certificate it was, Allen had to bite his tongue from cursing all the people who know about his love for the film.

"I hate you all. I hope you know that."

Kanda just laughed at his embarrassment, as the film started up. Goddamn this film.

♤

Allen sniffled more as they stepped out of the cinema, hands in his pockets as Kanda walked next to him, before they both stopped at the steps. A huff left him, before he turned to the elder.

"Who told you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes so I can go kill them in the worst way possible."

"No one did."

There was a pause between them.

"You're joking right?"

"No~pe. No one told me, I mean they all wanted to give me tips, but I refused them all."

"Then how?"

"I guessed really. Honestly speaking, I was actually more scared you would like it then not liking it."

"Why?"

"Because if you didn't like it, I could just laugh it off as an accident and it would be one of those shitty memories to look back on…" Kanda glanced at him and then buried his face into his scarf as well. "Where as… If you liked it, it meant that it's another thing I know about, that _ you _ never told me personally."

Kanda messed with his bracelet silently, as he thought about his next words carefully. Hopefully no one would arrive too quickly so he could ask.

"It's that, but also since it has gone midnight…" Allen turned to face him, knocking the snow a little when he stepped in front of him. "I can ask you if you want to go out with me."

Allen blinked at him, before actually remembering to breathe because that is something humans were meant to do, and he currently wasn't doing that. He wasn't doing that because this is what Kanda meant when he said about tweaking their deal they had made three months ago.

"Fuck. I was not expecting that."

"Everyone else did…"

"What… Oh god, they realised before both of us didn't they?"

"Pretty much. I'm positive Wisely, Lavi and Tyki has a bet going on."

"That does sound like them… They always have bets going on."

Kanda smiled as Allen sighed, tugging at his jacket, before tip toeing slightly and kissing him softly and just chuckled quietly his cheeks darkening a little both the cold and the fact he got his own personal journalist now.

"Bon anniversaire, Allen."

"Oh you are a prick." Kanda huffed at that, just for Allen to smile and bury his head into the teen's chest. "Merci bébé."

Kanda cradled him closer, brushing his thumb over the treble clef below the teen's ear, as Allen draped his arms over his shoulders, before bringing back into a kiss, only for him to sigh and pull back as Allen pulled his phone from his back pocket for him.

"Yeah?"

"_ If you are both done making out, congrats by the way took you long enough. You would notice the car parked across the road, with one Tyki currently standing outside… well sitting on the bonnet, smoking. _"

"Alright smartass."

"_ Cool so you get the point. Great, I'm now gonna shout at Tyki to get the fuck off the bonnet and stop smoking, before it kills him. _"

"I think he'll die from you before the smoking gets him Lavi. If not it's gonna be the alcohol for sure."

"_ Shut it, Al. _"

Kanda just ended the call with a soft chuckle, as Allen just hugged him tighter, sometime during then call he had wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist, without the elder realising. Pocketing his phone, he softly kissed Allen's forehead, just for the silence or what silence there was if you don't include the muffled christmas music or chatter for the last groups of kids, teens and families in general leaving the cinema, by a certain IT tech, kicking his boyfriends leg. As he said he would, Lavi removed the cigarette from Tyki's fingers and stomping it out, pulling the man off the car bonnet, just for Tyki to pull him into a hug laughing at him, as he just muttered something into the man's chest, as Kanda directed Allen to the car so they could get into some form of warmth at least.

"Oh right. Yo Tyki."

"Yeah?"

"Door. Close it."

"Foda-se, sua pequeno merda."

"Feliz Aniversário!"

Tyki just shuffled to the passenger seat, with Lavi before, opening the door for the redhead, and moved to take his place in the driver's seat, Allen and Kanda sitting in the back. A sniffle left Allen, as all three of them turned to him again before simultaneously speaking, and Allen just blinked nervously chuckling.

"Don't get sick again."

"Honestly Al."

"God, your immune system is fucking terrible, kid."

"I mean… you ain't wrong Tyki, but also… No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> Hoped you liked this... its probably the longest fic I've wrote that isn't chaptered... LOL
> 
> TRANSLATIONS : probably not completely accurate, but well yeah sorry if they aren't accurate.
> 
> Turkish ;  
• Bebek - Baby / Babe
> 
> Japanese ;  
• Koinu - Puppy
> 
> Portuguese ;  
• Queirdo - Baby / Dear / Love  
• Foda-se, sua pequeno merda - Fuck you, you little shit.  
• Feliz Aniversário - Happy Birthday
> 
> Chinese ;  
• Dòuzi (豆子) - bean  
• Xiao Gou (小狗) - puppy  
• Báichī (白痴) - idiot
> 
> French ;  
• Mon chéri - My Darling  
• Bébé - Baby / Babe  
• Merede - Fuck  
• Merci - Thank you  
• Blaireau - Plonker / Asshole  
• Je ne m'en fous plas - I dont give a fuck.  
• Fa te faire foutre / foutre le camp - fuck off  
• Fils de chienne - son of a bitch  
• Espèce de con - You stupid bastard  
• Arrête d'être mesquine - stop being petty  
• vous êtes les bienvenus, chiot. - you are welcome, puppy.  
• A mon petit chiot - has my little puppy...  
• C'est mon truc, gamin - it's my thing, kid.  
• Des regrets ont été faits ce jour-là - regrets were made that day.  
• Cela vous affecte-t-il vraiment beaucoup? - Does it really affect you a lot?  
• Bon Anniversaire, Allen. - Happy Birthday, Allen.


End file.
